The Best Place on Earth
by beyondobsessed
Summary: What starts off as a trip to cure a donor's daughter turns into a magical, romantic vacation for our favorite couple...HUDDY
1. The Fun Begins

**HiHi my Bunnies!!**

**Already got some feedback from the Valentine's story...most of them were positive. The flame, quite honestly, I had no idea what they were talking about. It made no sense.**

**Okay. Enough on that. This is my new story that will be filled with lots of fluff and Huddy Happiness. Well, for the most part. It wouldn't be Huddy without fighting, now, would it? I had something of this nature bouncing around in my brain for a really long time, so now that I've thought about it, I'm finally going to write it. I promise it will be waaaaaay more than 10 chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters; they all belong to my hero David Shore. I will return them once they realize that they are meant to be together, which, by the looks on the show, won't be for a little while. Which means I get to play with them! (*rubs hands together and laughs like an evil genius*)**

**Also, anything or anywhere I mention about the Jersey Shore is, in fact, real (unless I say otherwise). Yes, they go down the shore in this one. I just love it down there and decided it would be fun if they were there too, because if you've ever been there, you'd wonder what they would do down there because IT IS THE BEST PLACE ON EARTH.**

**Enjoy :\ :O :) :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: THE FUN BEGINS**

* * *

"There are plenty of other doctors in this world! And I'm sure all of them are capable of curing a disease! I'm not going! Get someone else to do it!" one very irritated Dr. Gregory House spat at his boss.

"House! This is a donor we are talking about here! He is one of our hospital's top beneficiaries, and if he stops donating, it could hurt the hospital in ways that God couldn't have even dreamt up!" Dr. Lisa Cuddy argued as she slammed her hands down onto her elegant mahogany desk, causing everything to slightly rattle. She leaned over into her infamous pose, the one where she's bent low enough for people to look down her top.

"Does it look like I care?" he slammed his cane into the ground and leaned towards her, taking advantage of her position. She was wearing a button down pink dress shirt with a grey and black plaid sweater-vest over it. The pink shirt was unbuttoned to a few inches under the top hem of the sweater, her whole chest practically hanging out for him to oogle at.

"He requested YOU to figure out what's wrong with his daughter! I can't get someone else, because he requested YOU and YOU only!" she emphasized every "YOU" in the sentence to prove her point, completely oblivious to House's actions because she was in a state of dismay trying to convince him to take the kid's case.

"So...?" he trailed off in a not caring voice, still staring at her torso.

"He wants YOU because no other doctors have been able to diagnose his daughter. Hence you being the head of the Diagnostic Medicine Department. Hence YOU are the only one that can cure her." she tapped a fingernail on a blue folder that happened to be under her hand, finally seeing that he wasn't paying attention at all. She straightened herself out and glared at him when his eyes met hers again.

"Stop staring at my chest." she hissed. "You're taking the case."

"But moooooom---"

"You're taking it. I don't care what made up excuse you come up to get out of it, because you're _not_."

He let out an agitated sigh and looked down, both hands resting on his cane. He picked his head up. "Where's the kid so I can get this over with?"

"Lavallette." she said, bracing herself for the upcoming reaction.

"Lavallette? What the hell is she doing in Lavallette? Get her here!" he snapped.

Cuddy sighed. "The family has a house there. They thought that apparently she would feel better if she was somewhere that she loved to be. And we can't transport her because she is too weak---"

"Whoah, whoah, whoah. Wait a minute. So you're telling me that I have to go down to Lavallette to check out this kid?" he questioned.

"Yes." she looked down, holding onto the edge of her desk with her hands.

Something suddenly clicked in his head. He smirked. "Alrighty, then."

She looked up quickly, in a half state of shock. "That's it? No random excuses, no arguing, no doing anything House-like?"

House slowly cocked his head to the side, his hands still on his cane that was resting between his thighs. "Yup. Well, I thought for a second that if I went along on this little expedition, then that meant I couldn't do Clinic Duty. So why not?"

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "Mr. Vimmersberg wants us there as soon as possible." She glanced at the little clock on her desk. "Right now it's 10 A.M., so we need to leave by---"

"Wait, what do you mean "us"? And Vimmersburg? You're coming on this little trip, too?" he asked.

"You really thought I was going to let you travel an hour away to go check out a donor's child _by yourself?_ Never in a million years would I let that happen. And Vimmersberg is the donor. Craig Vimmersberg."

House grinned. "This is going to be fun. As they say, the more the merrier."

She rolled her eyes again and sighed, somewhat relieved that she had finally convinced him to go along with this. "As I was saying before, we need to be packed and ready to go at 11:30. Abigail won't live much longer if we don't get a move on."

"Who's Abigail?" he asked innocently.

Cuddy walked around her desk and stood in front of him. "The patient, for crying out loud. Who else did you think it was?"

"Your lesbian lover." he smirked. She glared, gaping, and gently slapped his shoulder. "That is _NOT _funny."

"Ow, you hurt me! That's not funny either." he faked a hurt expression. She walked away from him and began to collect things she needed to take home/bring along on the trip.

House watched intently as she graciously moved about the office, that little furrowed look on her face when she picked up something trying to decide if she would need it. It was pure, simple beauty. It was one of the things that intrigued him most about Lisa Cuddy. Just the way she looked at a piece of bread would seem rather beautiful and stunning to him.

She bent down and began to rummage through a drawer. House moved so that he could get a clear, head-on view of her ass, which, by the way, was looking rather voluptuous today in that black pencil skirt.

"Your outbox is four times its normal size." he commented. She flipped around with a scowl.

"Stop staring at my ass when you think I'm not looking. And why are you still here?" she crossed her arms over her chest. "Go get your crap from your office and go home and pack. I will pick you up at 11:30."

"Whatever." he mumbled as he limped out of her office and proceeded to his to grab his backpack before hopping on his bike and heading home.

[H] [H] [H] [H]

About a half hour later, House had made it back to his apartment. He was passed out in bed taking a nap because he'd pulled an all-nighter solving his last case, which was last night. So, he hadn't been home since...about yesterday morning. Packing could wait for a half hour...or a few of them.

A loud thudding noise shook him from his state of deep sleep. He groaned and buried himself further under the covers. The thudding persisted, followed by a shout:

"House! Open the damn door! We have to leave!" Cuddy's muffled voice rang out.

"It's open!" he called back and went to resume his napping. He heard the door open, then close, and then the all too familiar clacking sound of heels against hard floor coming his way.

She came into his bedroom, two large Styrofoam cups in her hands, and began to scowl.

"Get your ass out of the bed! We need to go now!" she screeched.

"Go away, I'm tired." he mumbled into the pillow.

"You can sleep on the ride down in the car. Now get up, grab your crap, and LET'S GO." Cuddy said in her administrative tone as she swept the duvet off of him in one swoop.

He sighed and turned over. "I need to get a few things around the apartment first."

"You mean to tell me you haven't packed yet? What the hell have you been doing since you got home?" she yelled.

"Sleeping! What else?! I haven't been home since yesterday morning!" he snapped.

Cuddy dragged her hand down her face. "Just..._quickly_ grab your stuff so we can leave."

"Whatever." House pulled his right leg over the side of the bed and stood up, grabbing his backpack off the floor and tossing it onto the bed. He went over to his chest of drawers and pulled a handful of clothes out of each one and stuffed it in, then pulled a few "novelty" items of clothing from the closet, adding those to the mix as well. He reached over into the nightstand and quickly pulled out a box of condoms and a pack of cards, tossing them in before Cuddy could see what he even picked up.

House slung the backpack on his shoulder and limped out of the room, followed by Cuddy. She handed him one of the coffees and he stopped off in the bathroom to grab his toothbrush before they ran out the door, him snatching his cane off the crown molding where he left it.

[H] [H] [H] [H]

Cuddy and House finally were on the road, headed for Lavallette. He was already zonked out in the passenger seat, the seat reclined back as far as it could go. Cuddy was driving along the Garden State Parkway, trying not to pay attention to the attractive brilliant doctor snoozing beside her. He made her nervous as it was, but now that they were alone and together, it multiplied that feeling by about a thousand. If he were to, say, shift around to a better position and his jacket brushed up against her leg or something, there would be a pang of arousal down her spine to between her legs in a matter of milliseconds. He had that kind of effect on her

She slowed down to the oncoming traffic that was at a complete standstill, taking the opportunity to stretch out for a minute. As she settled back in, she felt a fairly noticeable tug at her bladder. _I'm sure this will all let up in ten minutes, I'll last until we get there._

Meanwhile, House was completely out beside her. There was only so much differentialating one diagnostician could take. He was so out of it and so attracted to the sexy Dean of Medicine beside him that his subconscious came up with a completely whacked-out dream.

_House had walked into Cuddy's office, file in hand, to get her to sign off on another one of his insanely dangerous procedures for one of his patients. When he burst through those double doors, the sight before him had him instantly aroused. __Cuddy was sitting on top of her desk wearing nothing but a deep purple lacy lingere set, black stilettos and bright red lipstick. Her raven locks were tousled and teased, spilling over her shoulders, making her look sexier than one could ever imagine. He rubbed his eyes to make sure that he wasn't hallucinating. The Dean of Medicine nearly naked in her office? _

_"Um...Cuddy...I...uh...I-I need a..." he couldn't even form a comprehensionable sentence._

_"See something you like?" she said in a low, sultry tone._

_"How the hell am I supposed to get anything done when you're wearing...that?" he managed, drinking in her creamy white flesh._

_"That's the whole point of me wearing this. Now, sit." she pointed to a comfy looking chair in front of her._

_He immediately flung the file somewhere into office and didn't hesitate to park his rear in that chair. She stood up slowly, a malicious, sexy smile on her face and wrapped around the glimmering silver pole that came from the ceiling down to the surface of her desk. Wait, where'd that come from?_

_She did a slow pole dance, grinding sensually against the rod as his pants became extremely uncomfortable in the front. Cuddy was starting to become aroused herself, seeing his reaction and the enormous bulge in his jeans. She seductively lowered herself off the desk and began to give him a lap dance, purposely brushing against the tented material of his pants. They both moaned upon the contact._

Cuddy was frantically tapping her nails along the center of the steering wheel when she heard a small moan from House. She glanced over to find him just barely undulating his hips. She suddenly realized what was happening and turned away, slightly turned on and very disgusted at the same time. But she couldn't really focus on that being that she had to pee so badly. _Ugh, why the hell did I let myself drink an entire large coffee before going on a car trip?_

She pushed that away and refocused on House. Should she wake him up before he---too late. She saw the tent in his jeans, staring at it for way much longer than neccessary. Which meant that she had to wake him up before something...wet happens or before she jumped him.

The sharp pull on her bladder distracted her and she let out a moany grunt, squeezing her legs together and smacking the dashboard with her hands.

_Cuddy was riding him hard, the two both on the edge. She clamped down around him, and let out a sudden grunt, followed by a loud bang---_

House's eyes flew open and he realized he had been dreaming. He glanced about, seeing Cuddy looking mighty desperate beside him and remembered where he was. In the car. He glanced down and quickly put his hands in his lap to cover the quite obvious bulge in his jeans.

"What's wrong?" he asked groggily, slightly concerned about her facial expression.

She jumped and turned to face him, unaware that he had woken up.

"I really have to pee and this damn traffic isn't moving." she gritted.

"Terrific. You have to pee and I...." he caught himself before he had the chance to be mortified.

"You what?" she looked over from her slouched position with her forearms in her lap and her legs tightly together.

"Nothing." he mumbled and pulled the seat back up so he could sit. "Drive, woman, they're moving ahead of us."

Cuddy, relieved, stepped on it and sped away to the next rest stop, wincing at every bump and lump they hit that rattled her bladder.

She finally saw a sign and she flew off the parkway and into the parking lot, skidding into the nearest parking space. She got out and made a run for it, House not far behind her. His erection had almost completely went away, so he decided to walk around so he could stretch out his leg. He came across an arcade near the restrooms and got into an intense game of Pac-Man waiting for Cuddy to finish her business so they could finally high-tail it down to Lavallette, New Jersey.

* * *

**Okay, so there's your first chapter. I do apologize if it seems like everything happened too fast...well, it was supposed to happen fast because they have to get there as soon as they possibly can before something bad happens to Abby.**

**And I know I repeated with Cuddy really having to pee. Again. I think it's fun to torture her like that because it never happens in the show really. MWAHAHAHAHA. LOL. I know. Cuddy is about to pee her pants and House is about to drop his load. How much better does it get?**

**Also, about the traffic. My mom had told me once that when she was little they went down the shore and the traffic was so bad that they got out of the car, bought fruit at a fruit stand, and got back in without the car moving from its spot. Everything was at a dead stop. Plus, that was like the '60's-'70's and there was no AC in the car, so it was really hot, plus no movement. Shore traffic is the worst.**

**So, I hope you enjoyed! Feed the review monster by hitting the button! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!**


	2. Getting Down to Business

**YAAY!**

**I am so glad y'all are enjoying this story. I giggled like a school girl at all the reviews I have gotten :D. You actually are making me work here because I had to go Google "rare diseases" to use for the girl's case because I don't know a whole lot about medical stuffs. **

**This is where things are going to start to kick off. My head is actually like way ahead of where this is now and I think of all sorts of fun stuff I will put them through...(rubs hands together)**

**Okay. Enough said. I want to write.**

**Also, the disclaimer last chapter is for the entire story. I don't want to bore you with repeating it every single chappie. So, yeah.**

**Enjoy :/ :O :) :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: GETTING DOWN TO BUSINESS**

* * *

"Get off at the next exit!" House said suddenly. Cuddy glanced over at him and raised an eyebrow.

"I was going to get off at Seaside Heights and then go northbound to---"

"No, you aren't. Get off at the next one. Just trust me on this, okay?"

She let out a frustrated sigh. "Why should I trust you about anything?"

"Wilson and I took a few trips down here a couple of years ago. So I sort of know about how everything is. And believe me, we took both ways. The way you want to go is a whole lot more brutal, plus not as nice to look at."

Cuddy reluctantly followed his instructions and got off at the next exit, which led them through Point Pleasant and all the way down the strip of shore down the coast of New Jersey. He was right when he said it was nicer to look at. Route 35 eventually broke off into two strips of highway, each going in the opposite direction. Between them, as well as along the edges of the strip, blocks of little shops and restaurants filled the streets, as well as the different varieties of bungalows and houses. Some were giant mansions, others were tiny little shacks. Not to mention the water towers that gave you a general feeling of where you were.

Both of them remained silent for the remainder of the ride, secretly in love with the sights before them. Cuddy's silver Lexus finally turned down a somewhat narrow, gravel road at the edge of Ocean Beach. She slowly moved along, scanning the houses until she finally found the one she was looking for and pulled into the driveway, the sound of gravel crunching beneath the tires as she brought the car to a hault.

It was one of those little tiny bungalow-shack type houses that were lined up in rows only a block or two from the beach. The house itself was a small, deep periwinkle rectangle. Two simple rectangular windows poked out along the road side of the house, one slightly open a crack. The roof was a neatly shingled light black.

The two slowly got out of the car and stretched out, House looking over the shack. The front door was white, the bottom solid-colored and the top was paneled, much like the design on Cuddy's office doors. Two other windows were on either side of the door at the edge of the wide, blue siding that was in neat rows, complete with white slatted shutters.

"Is this where the kid is?" he asked, still marveling at the sights around him.

"No, this is where we are staying." she stated matter-of-factly.

House's mouth dropped. "You expect me to live with you in this...box? For God knows how long? I'll be dead before morning!" he whined.

Cuddy glared at him. "My sister owns this house and she told me that I could come use it whenever I like. It's a whole lot better than paying for hotel rooms. You're just going to have to deal with it."

"Whatever. Just open the damn door. I have to pee." he said, crossing his hands over his crotch for emphasis. She rolled her eyes and unlocked the door, smirking once he was out of sight.

The inside of the bungalow was just as amazing as the outside. There was a little dining room area directly to your right when you walked in the door. In front of it was the kitchen, which was small and set up with a dive hole into the dining room and a bar like area separating it from the living room. The bathroom was in the far right of the kitchen.

The floor was an elegant mahogany wood paneling, until the ecru colored area rug the two deep chocolate brown matching sofa and love seat sets were sitting on. The TV was against a wall, the 2 sofas angled around it in a little cozy area. The walls were a very light shade of brown.

The rooms were at the other end of the house directly in front of you if you were standing in front of the front door. There was about a three foot little hallway thing, with two doors on either side. The room on the left had one queen sized bed that just barely fit in, and the room on the right was a little office/reading room area, a small desk at one end and a vibrating massage chair at the other with a bookcase between them.

"Jesus, Cuddy, how the hell am I supposed to take a shower in that tiny little...thing?" House jabbed his cane at the bathroom as he walked out of it.

"There is a shower around back if you're afraid your ego will get suffocated in here." she said sarcastically.

"Ooooh, yay, I've never showered outside before. This is going to be fun." he waggled his brows suggestively at her.

"It's just a faucet jutting out of the house, though, unless you want to shower naked in front of the entire street." she said with a malicious smile.

He grinned. "The more women that see MiniMe, the more chances I have at getting laid, so why not?"

Cuddy stiffened upon hearing those words come out of his mouth. The evil green monster was poking its ugly face just over the top of the fence.

"I'm getting our bags from the car, bringing them in, and then we are going to Abby. She can't wait."

"Could you at least call this guy...Vimmersberger...and tell him to get the kid into a nearby hospital? She can't stay in one of these things. If something happens, she'll be dead because crash carts aren't everyday house items." House said, remembering the girl was in a house somewhere. If she was as bad as Cuddy made it sound like, she should be in a hospital.

Cuddy, on the other hand, was slightly shocked about him even giving a damn about the patient. But, hell, he was right. "His name is Craig Vimmersberg. And you are right. If something were to happen, she would die before we even had the chance to call an ambulance. When we get there, that will be the first thing we do. So, get your crap and bring it in so we can leave."

House hobbled outside, snatched his backpack from the back seat, and set it on the dining room table before climbing back into the car, reluctant to get back into the damn thing because he was sick of being in it for the moment. Cuddy wasn't too far behind him, and they set off to go get Abigail situated.

[H] [H] [H] [H]

They arrived at Vimmersberg's house about ten minutes later. His house was larger than theirs, but it was still on the small side. Cuddy and House walked up and rang the bell. Mr. Vimmersberg opened the door.

"Lisa! Do come in! We've been waiting!" he said, lightly kissing her on the cheek.

"Craig, this is Dr. Gregory House." Cuddy said, introducing House.

"Dr. House, it is an honor to finally meet you. I hear you're quite the diagnostician in Princeton." he said with a small smile.

"Yup, that's me." he said through gritted teeth, pissed at the gesture towards Cuddy. "Where's the kid?"

"Abby is in here." Craig said, guiding them to her room. A very sick looking 15 year old girl lay in bed. She was very pretty. Long raven hair spilled over her shoulders, her small frame snug beneath the covers, much looking like an offspring of Cuddy. She was rather pale, though, for being down at the beach.

Abigail opened her eyes and Cuddy silently gasped. Her eyes were a dazzling, piercing blue like House's, except much paler looking. She pulled herself back together and forced House to go check her out and get to know her while she talked to Craig about bringing her to the hospital.

"Hi." she said weakly to House as he limped over.

"Hello." he mumbled.

"What's your name?"

"I am the great, sexy, doctor that will eventually cure you, Dr. Gregory House. You?" he smirked as Cuddy snapped her head in his direction and glared.

She giggled, followed by a coughing fit. "I'm Abby, the great, utterly gorgeous woman who will become a kickass doctor in the future."

"Abs!" Craig scolded playfully.

"That sounds an awful lot like me." House smiled. "Remember, when you start working in a hospital, NEVER DO CLINIC DUTY. That is the worst job there is."

"House! Don't put that stuff in her head! We don't need another one of you!" Cuddy hissed.

"I won't really have to because I'm going to be the boss of the hospital and I can force everyone else to do it for me." she said hoarsely.

"You go girl!" House high-fived her. While House and Abby continued to bond, surprisingly that House never bonds with patients, Cuddy was talking to Craig about moving her.

"Lisa. She's perfectly fine here. I don't see why---"

"If she were to, say, go into cardiac arrest, she'd be dead before anyone had a chance to call the paramedics. We need to get her to a hospital for her sake. Dr. House and I will drive, if you like." Cuddy butted in, apologizing for interuppting him afterwards.

He sighed. "I see. She's going to end up there either way, so...let's just get this over with."

"Good." She signaled for House to come over. "C'mon, we are taking her to the hospital. Toms River General."

"That's too far!" House whined.

"There's no place closer, Dr. House. We'll just stay there until we figure out what's wrong with her." Cuddy pleaded.

"I get a week off from Clinic Duty for this insane torture!" he called out as he proceeded to wait for them in the car.

Craig rubbed his temples, letting out a long sigh.

"I'm sorry about him. He's just tired from his last case. But this, actually, is the most well behaved he has been since...since I've practically known him."

"It's fine. I understand. You guys take her; I'll call my wife and wait for her to come back from the beach and we'll follow."

"You don't want to come with us? Are you sure?" Cuddy asked, slightly concerned.

"Both of you are doctors. I know that if something happens, you know what you're doing. She's probably safer if you take her anyway." he reassured her.

"Alright. We'll meet you there, Craig. I assure you, Dr. House will find out what's wrong with your daughter." she said.

"I know it." Craig smiled before he and Cuddy helped Abby out to the car.

* * *

**Phew. That only took me about three hours. So you better like it! **

**Also, Toms River General Hospital is completely made up. I honestly don't know any hospitals down there, exept for one, but I don't remember what it was called anyway.**

**I'm going to tell you that I might do something with either Abby or her family and House and Cuddy, like something...I don't know how to explain it. I'm trying to say that it's not just going to be solve the case and forget about them, they're going to sort of be friends. Ugh. You'll know when I get there. Or, Abby becomes like a person that try to hook up House and Cuddy...idk. As I said, we'll all know when I get there.**

**Um, If you have ever been down there at the Jersey Shore, you know what houses I'm trying to describe. Those little shacks in Ocean Beach are so damn small. Try living in one of those for a week with 6 people with people stopping by all the time. It's not fun. But, that was a long time ago and we rent a bigger house now, for 2 weeks, and it's better. Plus, there is privacy. Those little shacks, the whole street could practically see into your yard. And my parents told me they were in one of those a long time ago and they left a cooler of beer out in the yard and some kids stole it, leaving them beerless. Which, I guess, could be good...**

**Okay. It's midnight. I'm going to bed. No school until Monday, I can do whatever I want. **

**Feed the hungry review monster by hitting the button! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO. He thanks all of you for feeding him so far.**


	3. The Reason We Came

**Wowzas!!!!!**

**So glad everyone likes the story so far! I am beginning to become obsessed with it, it is sooo awesome! **

**I also want to say that I have noticed in other stories is that people do challenges. Like, they give you like a topic and a list of stuff you have to include. I just want to get it out there that I'd LOVE that. Hell, with my insanity and craziness, I'd have you all peeing your pants on the floor hysterical laughing. Challenges are supposed to be ridiculous and OOC. (especially when the word "spoon" is involved...lol those are the best!!) So feel free to c****hallenge me because I'm always up for it! So, if I ever get stuck on this (I hope not) I can do something else to try and like get out all the loose thoughts out of my head. CHALLENGE AWAY! PLEASE? and make sure its a happy one, I am incapable of doing sad stuff...**

**And LOL. I'm trying to watch House as I do this. Ever see a repeat on TV and you're like oh I saw this...but you watch it anyway and then you can't leave it because you're so into it...yeah. But then I found out it was the nasty one where Cameron leaves and I was like screw it.**

**So, um, here's your next chapter. And just so you know, I don't plan out what I write. I get on here and just wing it. LOL. And if I stop mid chapter, I go back the next time I go on and just habitually change things. So that's a bonus for you if that happens. Which it did.**

**Also, I'm going to speed up the whole diagnosing Abby bit because I suck at medical stuff.**

**Enjoy :/ :O :) :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: THE REASON WE CAME**

* * *

"So who are you?" Abby asked Cuddy about 15 minutes into the drive, who was hovering over her as she lay helpless in the back seat.

"I'm Dr. Cuddy." she replied sweetly.

"You're with Dr. House?" she began her round of 20 questions.

"I'm his boss."

House snorted from behind the wheel.

"Are you his girlfriend?" she asked innocently.

He failed to hold in the snicker that was in the back of his throat. Cuddy glared at him before clearing her throat.

"Um...no..." she said. Abby secretly smiled and sensed the hesitancy in her voice._ I will file this information away for later use..._

"Then what are you?" she pushed further.

House butted into the conversation. "She's the screw and I'm the screwdriver."

Cuddy glared and smacked the side of his head. Abby busted out laughing, followed by another huge coughing fit.

"Are you okay, honey?" Cuddy asked her.

"I..." she wheezed.

"House! She's wheezing! Pick it up!" Cuddy hissed at him. He snapped his head around.

"The hospital is right here! Hold on!" he shouted as he gunned it. Cuddy went flopping around the back of the damn thing, trying to hold onto something and keep Abby alive.

He slammed on the brakes in front of the emergency room and jumped out, not caring about his leg at the moment.

"Hey! Over here! I need some help! We have a 15 year old girl who can't breathe!" he screamed before opening the back of the car and trying to help Cuddy.

A hospital worker of some sort came running out, shouting back inside to get a gourney. He made his way over to the car.

"What happened?" he asked, trying to help them get her out.

"Long story. But, to make it short, we were taking her here for a friend because she was sick to begin with and we thought it would be better if she was here in case something happened. My idiot colleague cracked one on the ride over and she began to laugh and it closed her air passage." Cuddy said, kicking into Dean of Medicine mode, although she wasn't at her hospital.

The staff with the gourney came running out, House, Cuddy and the first hospital tech helping load her onto it.

"Your colleague? Where's the girl's parents?" the guy asked befuddled as they all followed her in.

"As I said before...," she squinted at his hospital ID, "Mr. Benson. Long story. But, I'm going to have to tell it eventually so here you go. Abby is the daughter of one of the donors for my hospital. She was sick, and Craig didn't want anyone to look at her except for Dr. House..." she began, casting him a look.

"Wait. So both of you are...doctors?" Benson tried to clarify.

"Sort of...well yes. I am. She's just the Dean. She hasn't been a real doctor since...about...a very long time." House butt in.

Benson halted suddenly. "You're a Dean of Medicine? Which hospital?" he fired at Cuddy.

"Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital." she softly smiled.

"Oh my God. You're Lisa Cuddy!" he jut out his hand. "Natash--er I mean Dr. Remy is always going on and on about how you're the bitch!"

"Natasha Remy's the Dean here? I never knew that!" Cuddy exclaimed happily. "I've got to go see her!"

"Hey, hey, hey. Enough girl time, ladies, we've got a dying girl." House broke it up.

"Alright, I'll catch up with you later. Nice meeting you, Dr. Cuddy." Benson smiled before pulling away, leaving them following after Abby.

[H] [H] [H] [H]

After Abby was successfully fitted with a breathing tube, House began differentialating with Cuddy.

"Cough could indicate pneumonia." Cuddy said right off the bat.

"Yeah, but pneumonia doesn't account for not being able to breathe." House shot back.

"Lymphoma." she said.

House smashed his cane into the floor, causing her to jump slightly and snicker. "How the hell does any of this have to do with lymphoma?"

Cuddy smiled her little half-smirk that made House's breath hitch. "You and your team test for all this crazy crap you know it's not back home. Why can't I?"

"Oh. My. Gawd. Is this the real Lisa Cuddy? What have you done with her?" he shouted towards the ceiling.

She rolled her eyes and giggled. "I was just trying to be sarcastic and lighten the mood."

"Since when do you ever do that?" House objected.

"Am I interrupting something?"

The two turned around to see a very attractive blonde woman standing in the door, dressed in a grey power suit. Cuddy smiled.

"Dr. Natasha Remy. How are you?" she got up and gave the other woman a hug.

"I'm fine, Lisa. How's Princeton?"

"It's fine except for a certain head of diagnostics." she shot House a look. Dr. Remy followed it, and nearly gasped when she saw the man's face. She'd never forget it. There was also another body part she wouldn't forget as well...

"Oh noooo. There's two of them!" House moaned after taking in the blonde's appearance.

"Dr. Remy, this is Dr. Gregory House." Cuddy introduced.

"Greg House? Is that you?" she asked, a grin rapidly growing on her face and a certain region of her body getting tingly.

"Natasha..." he went back into his brain, running the name. And then it clicked. She was one of the many lucky women that he got into bed with him during college. He knew she looked familiar when she first walked in. She was also the Dean of Medicine of this hospital, so she was sort of friends with Cuddy. The three of them all attended Michigan. Friends for a long time. He smirked. "Natasha GRRRRemy. Leopard print bra and panty set."

She ran over and hopped into his arms, a quick smack for his comment and a hug, House grunting. "I'll never forget that night..." she whispered seductively into his ear. He grinned and waggled his brows, Cuddy having no clue what the hell was going on here.

"Um...am I missing something here?" Cuddy dared ask.

"Natasha was one of my "partners" back at Michigan." he said proudly, air quoting partner. Cuddy's jaw smashed into the floor.

"I didn't know...you two...knew each other?" she couldn't even speak because of the jealousy pumping through her veins. Natasha smacked House,a giggly "UGH!" tumbling out of her mouth.

"We more than "knew each other", they said at the same time. Cuddy was starting to get slightly pissed off.

"The three of us should have dinner some time!" Dr. Remy said excitedly.

"And then maybe afterwards...I'll let you determine if I'm still as good as I was back then." he said huskily into her ear. She giggled.

House's comment was just loud enough for Cuddy to hear and she wanted to do something she couldn't describe to get House away from her. It was her turn to "own" House instead of him owning her.

"Um...if you don't mind, Dr. Remy, we were in the middle of differentialating the case."

"Oh, sorry if I got in your way. I'll leave you to your work. I will also inform my staff that you have this handled and you may use anything you need here to cure her."

"Thanks. I'll talk to you later."

"No problem"

And with that, she left the room, throwing one last wink at House.

* * *

**Mwhahahahah! I am an evil cunning genius. It's time to make Cuddy feel like crap so she knows how House feels about this Lucas BS on the show. HEHEHEHEHEEE**

**So yeah. He slept with her. :O I had to do something to make everybody get jealous and pissed off.**

**I wasn't particularly happy with this one, because I hate medical stuff. So, the next one will probably be really really long so that Abby is cured and we can get down to business. I've got lots of fun and romantic stuff coming up for them (Huddy, not Hasha). As to what happens with House and Natasha...should I ruin it....nah. You'll have to find out for yourselves. :P And I promise, the Huddy action (whoops) that will come up will be romantic and funny and...I wish I was down the shore right now just thinking about it.**

**Feed the review monster please, as always!!!!!! NUM NUM NUM NUM NUMMMMMS.**


	4. It Can't Be

**Yo My Chickadees!!**

**I am really really sorry. Something screwed up big time, whether it was me being impatient or the site just decided to hate me. That resulted in only half of the chappie getting posted when I put it up. I swear to God I saved it, it was even on the good computer!!! Somebody reviewed like uh half is missing and I went back to look because maybe they thought I ended it oddly and half of it was missing...but I don't understand!!! iT says up in the Doc thing that its over 1600 words, which means it got saved, but it's not showing up. So, last night I redid what got taken off and saved it (I swear to God, I sat here and made sure the thing said SAVE SUCCESSFUL) only to have it not saved again. And you're lucky. Had it saved last night, this little author's note would have been filled with extremeties and threats to bash the computer in. But, I have cooled off. It is saving now. I'm going to save as I go so if it doesn't go, it's only a couple of sentences I'll have to retype rather than HALF A CHAPTER. There's a saying that I go by. SHIT HAPPENS. And people need to realize that. Life isn't perfect, and shit will happen, whether you like it or not.**

**And I apologize to those of you who haven't a clue what I'm rambling about. Or, if for some reason, you got the full chapter. Just scrap it if you did, this is going to be it. This is now take three of the bottom half. And, honestly, I think it's a whole lot better than the first time around. That's the only good part if something gets deleted...you end up making it better when you redo it.**

**Enjoy (attempt #3) :/ :O :) :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: IT CAN'T BE...**

* * *

As soon as Dr. Remy was far enough away, House turned to Cuddy with a devilish grin.

"You're jealous."

Her jaw dropped. "I am not! I just didn't expect you to run into one of your ex sex partners!"

"Cuddy is jealous, Cuddy is jealous!" he teased.

She _was_ jealous. There was enough green pumping throughout her body to repair the ozone layer and save the planet. But she would never tell him that. Well, she didn't really need to because _he already knew._

"I am just a little irritated that she walked in when we were trying to figure out what's wrong with Abby." she said coldly.

"JEALOUS!"

"House, shut up!" she hissed.

Meanwhile, Abby had "woken up" and was just well enough to figure out what was going on. She felt really tired, and everything was sore, but she made sure she listened to the conversations in her room. She was awake for a while, she just kept her eyes shut and pretended to sleep so she could gather more intel for what she concocted since first laying eyes on that "couple".

"Whatever. We need to get a history. It might be helpful if we actually had something to base ideas off instead of just firing off randomly."

Cuddy snorted. "Says the man who does life threatening procedures he doesn't even know that will prove anything just to do something "productive."

"Oh my God! Lisa! What happened to her?" Craig and his wife came running into the room.

"Her airway closed up. But, we were here. She's fine."

"Mom?" a muffled, hoarse voice sputtered.

Everybody looked over at the bed. Abby's eyes were opened, and she was frantically pointing to the breathing tube shoved down her throat. Cuddy immediately walked over and gently pulled it out.

"Oh my God, baby, are you alright?" her mother came running over.

"I...sort of...I'm all sore. It hurts to bend everything." she choked out.

House and Cuddy gave each other "the look". New symptom: joint pain.

"Sweetie, how long have you been all sore like this?" Cuddy asked in her motherly tone.

"Um...," Abby dug through her brain,"I don't know. Before I got sick, it came and went. I just thought it was because of like stress and sports and stuff. But now that I am sick, it's like all the time."

House jutted his toward the door after Cuddy turned around and gave him a look. She got the cue.

"Dr. House and I are going to go grab some, I guess you could consider it a late lunch, and start to discuss things about Abby's case." she announced.

"Go right ahead. We've had you running around like crazy for practically the entire day. Go relax for a little while. We've got her covered. Oh, and I'm Madelyn, by the way." Abby's mother held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Cuddy smiled.

"Likewise." House mumbled before dragging Cuddy out the door with him.

[H] [H] [H] [H]

"Before you begin ranting, I've gotta find a white board." House informed her as they made their way down the hall.

"And you plan on doing that...how?" Cuddy asked.

"There's one!" he limped into an empty office and dragged out the scrawny looking thing. Hey, it was better than, say, _a wall._

"House! You can't just take random things out of people's offices without their knowing!" she hissed.

"Leave a note. Or, I'll run it by Tash."

Cuddy instantly stiffened upon even hearing the damn name. She had to keep him away from her by all means possible.

"Jesus. You really are jealous if you stiffen just at her name!" House said loudly. Cuddy whacked him on the chest with Abby's history file.

He then pulled out his cell phone (he's actually going to use it for once) and walked over to a random nurse and asked her something Cuddy couldn't make out. He came back over, phone pressed against his ear, and began blabbing."

"Hey there hot stuff! You got any spare offices or rooms or something my boss and I could crash in so we can, you know, differentialate and do doctor stuff away from the family?" he smirked at Cuddy, who had her hands fisted together hidden under her arms crossed over her chest.

"Yeah? Alright. I've got it. Oh. You mean...OH YES! _HIM! _He's doing rather well. Even better now that you're here. If you know what I mean." Cuddy tried to not picture what it appeared he was talking about, because of it with Dr. Remy and because she had always wanted it for herself.

"Alrighty then, GRRRRemy. See ya later." he flipped his phone closed and shoved it back into his pocket.

"There's like a doctor's lounge type place that nobody ever uses anymore since they made a new one, like ever, a floor up. She said we could even live there for all she cared." he informed Cuddy.

"Alright. Let's go." she tugged at his cane.

"Somebody a little eager to play with my cane?" he grinned.

She shoved him into an elevator and hit the button for the third floor a little too hard.

"Tash is really getting to you, isn't she?" House cornered her.

"No!" she said quickly.

"She is." he teased.

"She is not! She just walks in and interrupts when we are trying to save an innocent child's life!" Cuddy huffed.

"Whatever." he said playfully as he backed off, hearing the ding of the elevator doors.

They stalked down the hall, House dragging the white board behind him, in silence until they reached the room. It was quite lovely. Like the one in Princeton, except a little smaller.

"Alright. Let's get this over with." House dragged the white board over to one of the sofas and plopped down, producing his infamous marker from his pocket and scribbling the two symptoms: wheezing and joint pain.

"A lung infection could be an option." he said after staring at it. "I'm getting a lung biopsy."

"Joint pain has nothing to do with lung infections!" she flailed about in front of him. "JRA is more along those lines."

"JRA doesn't account for wheezing, unless there is a joint in lungs I didn't know about." he argued back.

"How about we just do some blood tests and tox screens and the norm before we jump into random rare diseases." Cuddy suggested, irritated.

"How about you get me a biopsy?" he shot back. "No wait, I'll do it myself." he pulled out his phone and began ordering Dr. Remy to get Abby prepped for the biopsy before Cuddy could blink. This call was purely professional, much to Cuddy's relief. No innuendos.

He snapped it shut a minute later. "Prepping for the biopsy as we speak. Slow day."

She huffed. "I hope you're happy now."

"Yup. Now shut up and let me think."

The both of them sat for what felt like forever in silence, engrossed in their own separate theories. Once the silence became unbearable, they began the usual banter that House often had with his team back in Princeton, mulling over every possible disease they could come up with. Nothing fit.

"You can't do another biopsy! You just did one! Doing random inconclusive tests is not---"

"Dr. House! Something is wrong with Abby's eye!" Madelyn came frantically scurrying into the room, cutting off Cuddy's tell off to House.

The two doctors looked at each other before stumbling off the sofa and making a break for Abby's room, Madelyn not far behind.

[H] [H] [H] [H]

Cuddy didn't even have to do anything once they got there. House immediately walked over to the bed and Abby squinted open her eyes. He pulled out a pen light and pulled open her lid fully and let out a disgruntled sigh. Jaundice.

While walking around to the other side of the bed to check out the monitors, something caught his eye. He picked up the urine collection bag. Cuddy's eyes went wide and she clasped a hand over her mouth. It was a reddish-brown.

"The beginnings of multiple system failure." House mumbled in his raspy baritone.

"Oh my God!" Madelyn began to sob into her husband's shoulder.

Cuddy walked over to them and began speaking a mile a minute, trying not to let her voice crack. "Dr. House and I can assure you we will not leave here until Abby is diagnosed and began treatment. We are going to go sit down and not get up until we've got this cured." She backed away as they nodded. There was just something about Abby that had her caring more than usual about a patient. Cuddy did care about patients, but never got really attached unless it dealt with a baby. Abby was special to her. And that meant she would do everything to ensure her coming out of this alive and well.

House nodded in agreement. He was fascinated and intregued by Abby. And he also _cared_. He never cared about any patient. Ever. So this meant a lot to him. He was going to do whatever stupidly dangerous procedures necessary to make sure she got out of this.

The two of them reassured the two worried parents before bolting back to the lounge.

_An elevator trip later..._

They both crashed on the couch simultaneously, their thighs rubbing together for a brief second. Cuddy moved over slightly, trying to get rid of the jolt of energy that shot through her body, completely unaware it did the same to House.

"We have to do something, House!" Cuddy yelled, her voice waivering. He scribbled the new symptom on the board.

"I'm trying!!" he said, leaning back to stare at the symptoms. After a few seconds of silence, he spoke.

"Hand me your purse, will ya?" he asked completely randomly.

Cuddy fumed. "What the hell does my purse have to do with curing multiple system failure?" her voice cracked.

"Everything!" he muttered as he took matters into his own hands and snatched it up from the little coffee table in front of them. He dug through it for a few seconds before producing his well-known thinky ball.

"Why the hell do women have to carry around so much crap?" he commented, passing the ball from palm to palm.

"How the hell did that get into there?" she inquired with a piercing glare.

"Back at the shack, you went out to grab all your unnecessary crap from the car. I knew I'd be leaving my backpack behind, so I snuck it in." he explained with a shrug.

She sighed. Well, at least that would help them think.

"Give me it." she held out her hand.

"Whoah! You want it over the couch or bent over a---"

"I meant the ball!" she hissed.

"Okay, okay. Don't get all PMS-ey with me!" he pelted it at her. His jaw dropped when she caught it successfully.

"How the hell---"

"I played softball in high school. I knew it would come in handy!" she smirked before throwing it back just as hard, him barely catching it.

"Oh, you're on." he pegged her in the chest with it hard.

"Ow!" she grunted, rubbing at her left breast. House's eyes popped and he felt something twitching in his pants...

She realized what she was doing and threw it back, hitting him right between the legs. Really hard.

"Touche." he grunted unevenly, leaning over with his hands on himself. It was Cuddy's turn to drool. He took the opportunity of her distraction to chuck it back. Except, he epically failed trying to throw it and it slipped, bouncing off the back of the sofa and smacking him in the crotch again. She covered her mouth, trying not to giggle.

"Even my own body decides to go against me. Cuddles, you have officially---" he stopped, that all too familiar gaze settling upon his face. Cuddy knew what that meant. He solved the case.

"No. Way." he shouted, standing up. "There's no way in hell." he left the room, leaving a frazzled Cuddy on the sofa.

* * *

**MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I HAVE LEFT YOU HANGING!!! I love being an evil cunning (attractive) genius. I just hope you don't flame me when I tell you what she's got!!**

**And here's a random story. Yesterday I went sledding down this hill, all the way over to the left because people made ramps at the bottom and I didn't feel like getting killed. So, I was on a saucer, my family have conned me into going down first, and I flipped around backwards halfway down, veering even more to the left. End result: I couldn't see and crashed head-on (actually it was back first) into a tree like thing, my boot flying off and my hat whipped from my head. So today I am all sore, both from yesterday and going over a ramp today. Heh.**

**I shouldn't need to tell you to feed the hungry review monster!! (He's hungry after all this hell that I've been through)**


	5. Taking a Load Off

**YAYYYYY!!!!!!!!**

**Only another week until a new eppy of House!!! I am beginning to get pissed off at the writers for taking so damned long, but, it was partly the Olympics fault as well. So I gonna make a chappie!!!!! (that i almost had done last night, but...the computer retarded out on me again...GRRR). **

**Also, about what Abby has...I know corticosterioids is one of the various treatments, and about it being managable...idk. I made it up. So sorry if it's not medically accurate.**

**Also (again) HAPPY BIRTHDAY GEORGE EADS!!!!!!!! (AKA NICK STOKES ON CSI)**

**Enjoy :/ :O :) :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: TAKING A LOAD OFF**

* * *

"She has WHAT?" Cuddy, Craig, and Madelyn all asked in shock at the same time.

"I ran the test five times. And believe me, I wanted to bash in the machine when it wouldn't come out negative." House shrugged.

Cuddy sighed. "Well, at least that's treatable."

"A case of actual **Lupus**. I've got to tell Wilson later." House said. "...there goes my ego..."

"Lupus is an autoimmune disorder. These types of diseases aren't cureable, but they are very treatable. As long as Abby stays on her meds, she'll be fine. We are going to start her off with some corticosteroids and then begin to add other things in as well as we go. It should repair her liver and kidneys. Thank goodness they weren't too damaged or---"

"---We'd be out on the black market for organs." House finished, cutting Cuddy off. She smacked him on the arm.

"Thank you so much. How can we ever repay you?" Craig stood up.

"Let us go maybe shower and sleep!" House blurted as Cuddy was going to say something. Well, they were in there for like 2 days straight trying to figure out what the hell she had.

"Of course, Dr. House." he chuckled. "You two go relax, take a load off. You deserve it."

"You don't have to. It's our jobs." Cuddy smiled.

"Alright, now lets go before I fall asleep here. And if that happens, you'll never be able to get me up." House grabbed Cuddy's jacket and yanked her towards the door.

"Please...come back...and...visit..." Abby suddenly said hoarsely, the two of them pausing briefly.

"Of course." they said at the same time, completely shocked at the other's reaction.

"We'll be stopping in a few times over the next few days to check up on her---" she grabbed onto the door frame to stop House, "---to make sure everything is taking weeeeellll---" he yanked her away from the room.

She stumbled down the hall after him. "House, that wasn't polite!" she hissed.

"I want to sleep. Leave a card." he called over his shoulder.

[H] [H] [H] [H]

By the time they drove all the way back to the bungalow, it was late. Nearly midnight. They didn't check the time at all while they were there, being too distracted by Abby. But, House was used to it.

"Hey! I'm showering first!" Cuddy called as she saw him limping away towards the bathroom.

"Well then what am I supposed to do? I'll fall asleep waiting for you..." he waggled his brows, smirking, "...or..."

"Hell no! Not in this life!" she screeched. As much as she would love to shower with him...

He suddenly got an idea. "Fine. I will shower outside."

Cuddy crossed her arms against her chest in a quick blur. "House! You are not showering outside!"

"Why not? It's not like anyone's gonna see me. It's dark, and they're all probably sleeping or taking the ol' meat cane out for a drive..."

Her heart skipped a beat in excitement. She never told this to anyone, but she loved dirty talk. Which was why she was the way she was with him at work. Usually, he'd leave right after, and she'd forget about it, but they weren't in work, so she was turned on. Which was her cue to go get in the shower now...

"Do whatever you want. I'm too tired to put up with your crap." she said tiredly and grabbed a few towels and her toiletry kit before disappearing into the small bathroom.

House shrugged before grabbing another towel and his little tiny bottle of Axe shampoo (the "shot" he called it) and matching body wash (it was the only travel sized crap the store had, screw them) and made his way outside.

He smirked when he heard the shower go on. It only took, oh, about 5 or 6 minutes. Women...

He walked around back via the front door and warmed up the water before stripping himself. House let out a long relieved sigh as he stood under the hot stream, all the stress leaving his body. There was a slight breeze that tickled him every couple of seconds as the water slid down his long lean body, droplets getting stuck to his wispy chest hair, his hair all mussed up and he was just looking sexy as hell. It made him slightly feel a bit cool, but he liked it. Plus, you could just hear the waves pounding against the shore if you listened carefully, and took in a lungful of salty sea air every time a breath was taken. It was just so peaceful and relaxing. Absolute heaven. _Totally doing this again,_ he smiled a genuine smile to himself.

_Meanwhile, from the confines of the bathroom..._

Cuddy quickly got inside the sanction of the bathroom and closed and locked the door. She let out a long sigh as she slid down it into a sitting position, taking a couple minutes to ponder over what had happened recently.

House had miraculously cured another patient, with Lupus as the disease nonetheless. Nothing new there (well actually, yeah, being that IT'S NEVER LUPUS). But, House wasn't treating this as just another case. If he had, he wouldn't have even gone into the room at all and force her to do all the work. This girl meant something to House. Which also meant that House was...well..._changing. _And that made the zipper holding back all of her feelings for him open up a few inches. Everybody was set on the conclusion that House would never change. He is capable of changing, but not all the way completely. Getting off the Vicodin was a big step for him. Caring for patients on the other hand, was a giant leap. He might not change all that much, but a little bit goes a long way. And, of course, he would always be the narcissisting pain in the ass he always was. There aren't enough meds in the world to make him stop being that. Actually, she liked him for that. He always managed to bring humor into everything, and she liked a man that can be funny and playful about things all the time. But, there were and will be times when he takes it a little too far and hurts somebody. But, he's not perfect. Everyone's bound to screw up. She knows that. And that's why she is falling in love with him again. She fell in love with him for not being perfect. Perfection is not the key to happiness in life.

She stood up, feeling a whole lot better after letting her brain ramble for a few minutes, and turned on the shower. She carefully undressed herself, neatly hanging things on the little towel rack so they wouldn't wrinkle. When she got down to her underwear, she pulled them off, wondering how the hell they had gotten so damp...did House really have that much of an effect on her?

Cuddy finished with the last of her clothes and pulled open the glass door.

"Aaah!" she yelp-screamed, jumping as soon as she got inside. The water was on cold, she must've been too distracted to fix the temperature before she got in. She pushed herself as far away as possible from it so it wouldn't get on her as she adjusted it to hot. She held out her hand, satisfied at it warming up.

"Mmmm." she let out a moan of satisfaction as the hot steamy water cascaded down her tired body. She just stood there, the spray hitting her in the face for a few minutes. Who knew a simple shower could feel so...heavenly?

Cuddy finally stopped reveling in the great feeling and began the process of scrubbing whatever has accumulated on her body after two days.

_Back in the yard..._

House turned off the water after having successfully washed himself. He wrapped the pink towel (how the hell he got that color was beyond him) around his waist and piled up all his crap in his arms.

He was about to go fumble across the pebbled yard to the front door, but he heard a yelp from inside. He smirked at what Cuddy could be doing to have made that noise...

He decided to go through the back door that went through the bathroom. He tested it, it being open, and went in, purposely slamming it hard.

Cuddy screamed.

"Are you trying to deafen me?" House's baritone echoed throughout the little room.

"What the hell are you doing in here? Get out!" she cried.

"If you thought I was going all the way around front with my leg, you are sadly mistaken." he grumbled.

"Get out!" she yelled again.

"Whatever." he opened the other door and went into the kitchen, closing it again behind him.

House dropped his pile of junk in a heap on the floor and grabbed his backpack, fishing out his underwear, pajama bottoms and an old Pink Floyd t-shirt. He just dropped his towel right there in the middle of the living room and got dressed there. He didn't care if Cuddy saw him or not.

Cuddy, on the other hand, had finished up her shower about five minutes later, wrapping one towel around her damp hair and another around her body. She pulled open the door only to freeze right where she was.

She just caught a glimpse of House's cute, toned, sexy, little _naked _ass before he pulled up his underwear. She swallowed hard, feeling heat pool between her legs. Once he got his flannel bottoms on, she walked across the kitchen.

House saw the flustered look on her face and grinned.

"See something you like?" he asked seductively.

"Yeah. The bed so I can go to sleep." she said sarcastically, getting even more flustered by his tone.

"Is that an invitation?" he asked innocently.

"No! And you're sleeping on the couch, by the way." she added.

"But my leg---"

"It pulls out into a bed. Relax." she rolled her eyes and disappeared into the bedroom to get dressed.

He mumbled some extremities under his breath as he yanked everything off the sofa and pulled off the cushions. He grabbed the little handle and yanked, the bed popping out, sending him hurling to the floor. He hit his bad leg against the coffee table and groaned out.

Cuddy heard the crash from the bedroom and came running out in just a Michigan t-shirt.

"Are you alright?" she ran over to him.

"I hit my leg." he gritted, massaging it with his hands.

"Let me pull it out next time." she said.

"I can do it myself! I don't need you doing everything for me!" he yelled.

"I know that, but---"

"Go away! Leave me alone! I don't need you!"

"Just let me---"

"I DON'T FUCKING NEED YOU!" he yelled even louder.

Her eyes filled with tears as she ran back into the bedroom and slammed the door closed.

House sat there rubbing at his leg until it felt good enough to stand up. He limped into the bathroom and plucked out the little bottle of Ibuprofen he knew Cuddy would have put in the medicine chest already and swallowed two of them. He knew it wasn't really going to do anything, but it would be better than nothing. _And there was no way in hell he'd touch Vicodin again..._

And then he realized what he had just done to Cuddy. He smashed his fists into the undestroyed sofa. God, he was an idiot. He gets very protective and irritated when he hurts his leg and someone tries to help. He sat there, feeling like crap for what he did to her until he fell asleep, not his intention, but...he couldn't focus from two days of no sleep.

* * *

**Whoo. Hope you like it. Could not pay attention at all in school, this story was just bashing the spot in my brain reserved for SCHOOL, plus I spent like since 6:30 trying to do it. I just had to mention House's cute little ass...he is too damn hot not to. And Cuddy for the males out there. And the showers....YUM....HAHAHAHA. ANGST. And yeah, the back door is in the bathroom. Also, the huge paragraph of Cuddy's thoughts was just my fingers flying across the keyboard. :D :D :D :D Oh, and LUPUS...I couldn't resist...I just had to do it. LUPUS. I had brownies, can you tell? YEAAAA!!!! Alrighty. Next chapter I want to fix up the angst. Or do you want them in a little ignoring mode for a bit? I don't really care. It'll turn back to HUDDY LOVIN' eventually, so why not have some fun? And I got thee best idea for Dr. Remy from somebody. It is going to be awesome!!! I will have her go with House for a bit to get Cuddy a bit angsted up and jealous more....because she needs it. (referring to the euphemism as well :D) Okayyy, you probably get annoyed with me rambling aimlessly at the beginning and end. SO, I gonna shuts up. (again, brownies = hyper, brownies+episode of house=WASTED)**

**FEED THE REVIEW MONSTER BEFORE HE EATS YOU UP!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! **


	6. OMG A DATE!

**OMG!!!**

**So sorry for taking 30 years getting this up!!! Softball has started, so I've got practice every day until 6 on weekdays...I'm just busy!!! But now I have came up with the PERFECT location for when their kiss will happen (oopsies, I may have leaked out something...) Plus, I had no power for like 3 days because of the friggin' typhoon that hit the East Coast of the United States.**

**So the story so far has me streesed, they're all just working and there is no time for thinking. So this is so we can all see what's been running through their heads. It takes the stress off me and will hopefully get you to understand the situation a little more...like...I don't know how to explain it.**

**Also...read this whole story when it's done and have like a shot of liquor or Monster or something sugary like that every time the word "crap" shows up. I love that word. I'll make sure to put it in A LOT. LOL. And there's also a part where I just flat out flame Lucas because I hate him so much. That whole thing screwed with the story because I still wanted Cuddy to be in celibacy mode, but on the show we all know they did the deed so...it just messed everything up!! (which is why this is fiction...and I can stop things before they mess up the plot. MWAHAHA) Okay, sorry....I have to control my blabbering. Seriously. I'd feel bad if any of you were friends because I NEVER SHUT UP. You'd have to listen to me going on and on about whatever. People already want to kill me for not shutting up, so... get in line. **

**And....DUN DUN DUN!!! Some duel jealousy coming up! But, I have it all planned out, thanks to a suggestion from Josam (i hope that's right, I couldn't remember for the five seconds it took to look at it and x out of the thing and retype it...lol) and...it's just going to be awesome!!! Honestly, I sort of lost interest for a bit because of all the stress on school and softball, but...all you need to do is type a few sentences and you're in over your head again! :D**

**Enjoy :/ :O :) :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: OMG A DATE!!!**

* * *

Cuddy's alarm was going off at about 7 a.m. She jumped at the sudden noise and reached over to smack it off. Yeah, waking up at 6 when she went to bed at nearly 12:30. But, she was used to having odd sleeping hours.

She sat up, leaning against the wall (there wasn't really a headboard). What had gotten into House last night? He told her off rather loudly. But, did he mean it when he said that he didn't need her?

She got out bed, stil half-asleep, to go use the bathroom. Cuddy got out into the living room and just stood there, taking in the sight. House was haphazardly sprawled across the love seat, completely zonked, the pull-out bed half, well, pulled out on the sofa and cushions and pillows thrown all over. She went over and quietly pushed it back in and fixed up the cushions, getting them off the floor.

Cuddy walked into the bathroom, stopping inside to look at herself in the mirror. She could see the crusted dried up tear streaks down her face, and brushed at them with her hand. Her eyes felt a little bit sore and dry as well. She quickly did her business and then went back over to the sink to wash her hands, looking in the mirror again. She dampened a washcloth and washed all the tears off her face, the feeling also waking her up a great deal.

It was gorgeous out already, a sunny morning in mid July. White puffy clouds were overhead, and it wasn't too hot out yet. Cuddy figured she'd go for a nice long run. She'd never ran down at the shore before, but, she just wasn't going to sit around getting fat. There would be lots of crap she knew she'd end up eating during their time there, so why not burn off some calories to make room for it?

Cuddy went back into the bedroom and dug through one of her bags for her jogging gear. She always brought jogging gear and a bathing suit whenever she traveled. You never know when you might need it. Once finding it all, plus her little radio MP3 player thing, she piled it on the bed.

She peeled off the t-shirt she slept in the night before, not that she had intended to sleep fin it, but she heard House fall and threw on the closest article of clothing, and stuffed it back into the bag. She threw on a sports bra, a tanktop, and yoga pants that came down to about mid-calf before grabbing her sneakers from the closet that were already unpacked.

Cuddy grabbed her MP3 thing off the bed and Velcro-ed the arm band around the top of her left bicep, the ear buds hanging down her chest. She quick ran into the bathroom and snatched a hair-tye from her bag of toiletries before pulling her unruly mass of unbrushed curls back and heading out for her jog.

[H] [H] [H] [H]

House slowly regained consciousness at around 7:30, his bladder prying him from his wonderful dream of having a threesome with Cuddy and Tash. He pulled his achy limbs into a sitting position (thanks to being squished on the couch) and stretched out before staggering away to go relieve himself.

Once he was finished, he peeked inside the bedroom to see if Cuddy was still sleeping. He was slightly concerned when he found an empty bed. He shrugged. She probably went out for a jog, knowing how she got without it.

But, somewhere inside him, he knew she disappeared for a little while because of the incident last night. He hadn't meant to snap at her like that, he was just so damn tired and he gets irritated as hell when his leg is in a lot of pain. So, he was going to make it up to her by making the best breakfast she would ever eat in her life.

Um, if he had actual food to make it with. House cussed to himself upon realizing they hadn't gone out for food yet. So, he had to take it upon himself to go get some groceries.

He threw on some shorts and a Hawaiian print habiscus shirt before snatching Cuddy's car keys off the counter and "stealing" her car in search of a grocery store.

_A couple blocks down..._

Cuddy was in complete heaven. It was just so peaceful jogging along the pebbled sandy road, the sea breeze fluttering by, the salty sea air entering her lungs with every panted breath. There was a road perpendicular to the ones leading up the rows of houses, the edge of it rubbing up against the sand dunes, the beach right there, along with all the shore front homes. It was just amazing.

She spotted a little boardwalk up ahead, and decided to jog down that, hoping to have the shore to look at. She cluttered up the ramp and could just see the waves pounding against the sand. It was still quite early, so nobody was on the beach yet, maybe except a couple fishermen and some seagulls. The sand was combed, the lines cutting across, footprints littering the perfectness of it.

As Cuddy came further down, there was a little life guard shack, with some restrooms and showers near it. She slowed her pace when she saw a sign: ALL BEACH GUESTS AGES 12 AND OVER MUST HAVE BADGE ON THEM AT ALL TIMES. You needed a badge in order to get onto the beach, which, she didn't realize until now.

Cuddy decided to stop and see if there was anybody there so she could get a badge as long as she was there. But, the sign said they wouldn't be in until 8:30. So, she decided to turn back around and head back to the shack. She'd gone about a half hour out, and that was long enough in one direction.

She let her mind ramble itself out on the trip back, thinking about whatever decided to show up.

Last night was just a complete misunderstanding, her fresh mind automatically came up with. Both of them were mentally and physically exhausted, and neither of them had meant for things to go like that. She knew how House got about his leg, and sometimes on occaision he'd let her help him. But last night, he didn't want her to because he just wanted to sleep. If she helped him, it would have just kept them both awake longer, and he didn't want that at all. And she overreacted to what he said. Again, she was too damn tired to think rationally at the moment, and the whole thing was just...there were no words to describe how screwed up that whole situation was. And she would make sure to have a talk with him when she got back.

Cuddy then found herself thinking about Rachel. Her sister, Lillian, forced her to stay in her shore house while she watched Rachel, completely well-aware that Cuddy needed this vacation badly and she wasn't going to take any excuses what-so-ever. And even when Cuddy got back to Princeton, Lil was still going to hold onto her for a little bit so she could relax.

Which brought her mind to Lucas. Their whole whatever you wanted to call it, it was not a relationship, was just stupid. Cuddy forced herself into something she'd wanted forever, and it turned out crappy (A/N: WHICH SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED ALREADY!!!). She had called it off before things got...physical. So, she was still the prime textbook definition of celibacy and it was...she didn't remember how long since any..."penetration". He was good with Rachel, which was the reason she had ever came in contact with this idiot in the first place. He was too young for her anyway...what the hell was she thinking? At least House was a little bit older than herself!!!

Remaining on that note, she found House pulling himself out of the ditch in her head. He was probably the only person she could ever be herself around because they had been so close in college. He knew the real Lisa Cuddy. The one that wasn't always buried under mountains of papers and board meetings and no time for a social life. The Lisa Cuddy that loved to party and read and just have fun. And she would always love him for that because if something ever happened to him, she'd just fall apart. He was the only one who really understood her, and she wanted someone like that.

Wait. _I love him..?_

There was no point in denying it. She loved him for who he was. There would be nobody else in the world she'd rather be with. Although he was a pain in the ass, that's what she fell head-over-heels in love with. Cuddy knew he wasn't perfect, and there would be rough patches, but she fell in love with him for being not perfect.

But, she didn't want to fall in love with him. _Bad choice of words,_ she thought. Rephrase: She loved him, but...she couldn't have a relationship with him. He's just not the little white house with the picket fence and kids and a golden retriever type. And that's what she wanted but...maybe change is okay...

Cuddy turned her MP3 player back on and enjoyed the rest of her little trip back to the shack.

_At a random supermarket..._

House had his cane looped over the edge of the grip on the shopping cart, it making a much better cane than his actual cane. He went through the aisles and just threw in what he wanted, along with some salad and healthy food for Cuddy. He also got fruits, vegetables and stuff to make breakfast with. It was the least he could do to make up for whatever the hell got into him last night. It would also be the last time he would go shopping for anything. EVER.

He payed for it all and got back on the road in record time. She could be back at any time, so he had to hurry. He knew she was usually out for at least an hour or so, so he had time. And thanks to those cooking classes with Wilson, he could whip up something relatively quick that tasted absolutely amazing at the same time.

House was snapped out of his reverie by the buzzing of his phone. He dug around in his pocket, the car swerving due to lack of one hand. He finally got it and pressed it to his ear, flipping off the people honking at him at the same time.

"House." he mumbled into it.

"Greggie poo! It's Tash."

His face lit up a bit. "GRRRRemy! How's it going?"

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to grab a cup of coffee or something. Today's my day off." she purred.

He thought about the breakfast he was about to cook for Cuddy. There was no way he would diss her, as much as he wanted to sink right into Tash...

"I'm taken." he smirked.

"Oh..." she said small.

"But I am free later." he added.

"Goody! We'll go grab some dinner at the Crab's Claw Inn. I'll get you at around 5."

"Okie dokie GRRRRemy. See ya then."

He skidded haphazardly into the cobbled driveway of the bungalow, snatching up the bags of groceries and depositing them on the little bar on the way inside.

He then started clanging around pots and pans, starting the world's best breakfast.

_Back to Cuddy's Jog..._

Cuddy was but a few blocks away from the shack, starting to pick up the pace and finish with a sprint.

"Natalie?" an extremely sexy male British accented voice called out. Cuddy stumbled over her own two feet and fell into the dirt.

The owner of the voice ran over. "Are you all right? That was quite the fall." he held out his hand.

"I'm fine." she breathed. "I'm not Natalie, by the way, I'm her sister, Lisa Cuddy."

"Oh dear, I am most terribly sorry, Lisa. I haven't seen Natalie in ages. You two look very much alike."

Cuddy just took in his appearance now. He was extremely good looking, brown hair, brown eyes. Very tall like House. He was tan, wearing khaki shorts and a light orange Hawaiian shirt that was buttoned up just enough so that some sparse chest hair poked out the top. She dragged her arm across her mouth to wipe away the forming drool. This was just great. A drop dead gorgeous guy comes along and she's standing here all sweaty in a tank top and sweat pants, her shirt probably not even hiding the fact that she was a tad bit...aroused. And the breeze that kicked up wasn't helping.

She was staring at him.

"Lisa?" he said.

"I-I'll tell her you said hi." she said quickly, blinking profusely.

"It's quite alright, I'll just Facebook her." he smiled. "Oh, my apologies, my name is Michael. Michael Dunston."

"Nice to meet you." she smiled and shook his hand. Was this a dream?

"So, mind my asking, what brings you here?"

She cleared her throat. "I am a doctor, well, more specifically, the Dean of Medicine at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. I had to come down here for a patient and Natalie lets me borrow her house whenever I want to because she thinks I don't get out enough." she chuckled.

"Pardon my observation, but why are you out for a jog instead of tending to your patient?" he asked. This guy was just too polite.

"Oh, well, my head diagnostician and I already figured out what the problem was...we came back to sleep on account of being at the hospital for two days straight."

He chuckled. "I simply enjoy you, Miss Cuddy. Perhaps you'd like to grab a bite later?" he asked, failing to hide the eagerness behind his thick sexy accent.

Cuddy froze. Did she just get asked out? Hell yes! By this hunk!

"I would love to." she tried not to sound like the geeky girl in high school that just got asked out by the captain of the football team.

"How does the Crab's Claw Inn sound? I'd be honored to pick you up at around 5:30."

"Perfect." she was so happy right now.

"Until then, mademoiselle." he kissed her hand. She shivered.

He smiled and walked back into his own bungalow, leaving Cuddy in the middle of the street. She sprinted back to her street, far enough out of his earshot, before dancing and screaming in the road.

"YESS!! WOOOO!"

"Did we enjoy ourselves on our little jog?" House called from the door, a frying pan in his right hand, a dish rag draped over his shoulder. His _bare _shoulder.

"I have a date for dinner!" she practically screamed.

"Oh my Gawd, so do I!" he said just as enthusiastically.

"With who?" she didn't believe him.

"Tash called me this morning."

"Oh." she came inside and was hit with the best smelling food she'd ever...smelt.

"Did you do all this?" she asked, still completely oblivious he was topless.

"Yup. Wait, with who?" he referred to her date.

"Some sexy British guy that lives a few blocks down."

House felt something pang at his heart. She would rather some British idiot over him?

"Terrific." he muttered.

"This is my apology for me being an ass last night, not that I'm never not an ass." he changed the subject.

Cuddy felt something pang in her heart. This was the sweetest thing he'd ever done. And now she's going on a date with Michael.

"Apology accepted. So, what are we---" she stopped dead, staring at his naked sexy chest. She licked her lips.

"See something you like?" he waggled his brows.

"No, I'm just...why aren't you wearing a shirt?" she stuttered.

"Have you felt it in here? It's a damn sauna! And plus, cooking half naked is fun."

"Why don't you turn on the AC then?" she said, walking over to the little boxed unit in the window and flicking it on.

"There's AC?"

"Duh!" she called out as she went to go change. She would shower later before she went out.

House finished the breakfast and put it out on plates. Cuddy reemerged in a t-shirt and shorts which House thought she looked great in.

"Breakfast is served. Bon Appetite." he said in a cheesy French/British accent. _It was most definitely sexier than Michael's_, Cuddy thought.

* * *

**Hahaha! She's getting House back!!! And also, imagine Michael as Sean Connery (the younger James Bond looking one)....ugh. That man is gorgeous. **

**So yeah, there's a twist. And you'll see. Next chapter. :D**

**REVIEW PLEASE :D**


	7. A Walk Down Memory Lane

**Ummm...**

**I have gone completely insane with the whole double datey thingy. My brain just took complete control, lol. So now I have to sit here and figure out where to go from there (I do my little author notes before I write, so...that's why this seems a little misplaced). Seriously, I don't know what to do. We'll see what completely random scenario my brain comes up with. I had a few ideas, but...one of them gets rid of the dates completely by the end of the chapter and I just couldn't possibly make it that easy to get rid of them! Or, I could get rid of Tash and leave Cuddy's British hunk...to reverse the jealousy...idk. Whatever. I got an idea. Off to writing!**

**Also, sorry it took so damned long! I just like, have no time. I had a week off from school recently, but there was softball every day and going out and doing stuff and I was just too lazy and exhausted to write like I should have. LOL. Also, this chapter is like ridiculously long. So long, the actual restaurant part is going to need its own chapter because it just would be too much to wrap your brain around. And I made up this completely insane story, after the whole TV scene. I have no idea what I was thinking, I just made it up off the top of my head while I was eating brownies. LOLOL.**

**And another also, I've got like a...I guess it's a one shot I've been working on since like...forever...and it's completely random and really really long...or so I think it is...and it is the most OOC House thing you will ever read. I have no idea how I came up with it, it just like happened. It's really really funny, though...I had to like stop and LOL and think "How the fuck did I come up with that?" LOL. Here's a hint: Drunken Randomness. LOLOL. So, that's just a heads up if it just randomly appears. **

**Enjoy :/ :) :O :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: A WALK DOWN MEMORY LANE**

By the time Cuddy had finished washing the dishes, House had wandered off somewhere. He was still in the bungalow, but out of her line of vision. She stepped out of the kitchen and noticed the door to the bedroom was open just a jar, and curiosity getting the better of her, she sneaked a peek inside.

House was sound asleep taking a nap, sprawled across the entire bed. She smiled to herself. He looked so cute when he slept. She quietly closed the door again and let him be. If there was a time where he wasn't up her ass for a few minutes---

Cuddy shook her head. That was the worst metaphor she could have came up with right then (although she dreamt one time that he had taken her from behind...).

If there was a time on this whole little trip where he wasn't annoying the hell out of her, she would do everything in her right mind to keep him occupied with whatever distracted him, in this case, a nap.

She decided to go watch some TV and relax to savor the House-freeness of the moment. Cuddy grabbed the remote and hit the power button as she snuggled into the sofa. She went channel surfing. Yankee game, the Spanish channel, SpongeBob, Rachael Ray...she wasn't really interested in those. She skipped ahead to the movie channels. Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Star Trek, Towering Inferno, Robin Hood and the Men in Tights. Robin Hood, she decided for now. She never saw it before, so she thought she'd sample it to watch in full later on.

_It was towards the end of the movie, the part where the Sheriff of Rottingham kidnaps Princess Marian in attempts to have sex with her. He puts her down on the bed and rips open her gown, apologizing rudely for the lack of foreplay, and then moves further down south only to find a chastity belt._

_"That's gonna chafe my willy." he shakes his head and tries getting it off. Without success, he takes a jackhammer sounding device in attempts to get it off, and in the middle of failing, Robin Hood comes to the rescue and they battle it out with the Princess watching from the bed. _Cuddy giggled_. They fight for a few minutes, amongst the fighting something flies off of Robin and it turns out to be the key to the chastity belt that falls into the lock perfectly. Robin Hood has believed he has won, but Sheriff gets up and almost nails him from behind, but Robin's sword was pointed backwards and he ran into it and thinks it's not that bad._

_He turns, and the sword went clean through him. He falls down, only to be rampaged by the old woman that has a crush on him, who has a pill that will spare his life, so he takes it and is revived. The old lady drags him out of the room, leaving Robin Hood and Marian. _Cuddy giggles again, a little louder._He goes onto the bed and removes his hat, and gently places his hand on her knee. Every time he moved it lower, she would moan "YES!" really loudly, almost screaming._

Cuddy flat out lost it and busted out shrieking with laughter at every hitched "YES!" from Marian. But the next part made her laugh louder. _Right when Robin Hood was about to unlock the belt, Broomhilde comes running in and shrieks about them not being married and they sigh and run out to get married by the Rabbi._

Cuddy was crying she was laughing so hard, curled up in fetal position rolling around on the sofa. Apparently, all the ruckus woke House up because he came stumbling into the living room.

"What the hell is happening here? I hear some woman shouting "YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!" and then explosive laughter!"

Cuddy looked at him and stopped laughing. She then snorted and started up again upon seeing his disheveled appearance.

"It...was...the damned movie!" she giggled.

"Calm down!" he shouted as he smacked at the TV until it went off.

Her laughter finally subsided. She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"What the hell were you watching?" House asked.

"Robin Hood: Men in Tights."

"Oh God." he chuckled.

"You've seen it?"

"Oh yeah. I nearly ruined a perfectly good pair of jeans from laughing so hard."

"Totally." she replied.

They sat in silence for a few seconds before House spoke.

"You know, this reminds me of that time back in Michigan when you and I got drunk together..."

"Oh my God." she covered her face.

"I can remember it like it was yesterday. I had gone out to O'Sullivan's Pub for a drink. I think it was a-"

"Scotch and coke." House and Cuddy said in unision and he stared at her.

"You remembered what drink I got?" he asked, a bit dumbfounded.

"It's your favorite drink to this day."

"Anyway, I was sipping at-"

"You were not! You downed it in three seconds!" she cut in.

"You were watching me?" he asked.

"Yes! God, House, you didn't know that! I know you were watching me!"

He shot her a look. "Anyway, I was taking shots, and I was checking out THE Lisa Cuddy, sipping away at a martini, I think, it was a vodka martini, dry, shaken, not stirred."

She giggled. "I had a crush on Sean Connery back in the day, the whole James Bond thing. I always wanted to try that infamous drink, and one day I did, and loved it ever since."

House walked over and sat next to her on the sofa. His leg was getting sore from standing without his cane.

"Let me finish! So, before I got too wasted, I came over and sat next to you."

"And flirted." she added.

"I'm sorry, I thought I saw the sky lit up in your eyes. I wanted a closer look."

Cuddy smiled, remembering what she said. "I don't mind.."

He leaned in a little more. "I'm mistaken. It's not the sky, it's the entire universe with all the stars. I think you're lost...Heaven is a long way from here."

Her heart leaped. "No, heaven is right here."

He leaned in more. Cuddy realized how close they were and pulled away.

"And then you asked me if I wanted to do shots with you." she blurted.

"And you said yes." he dropped the tone of his voice.

Cuddy caught the double-meaning.

"I did."

"Then, we got wasted...together." he smirked.

She moaned. "Oh, God. Worst hangover ever."

"We ended up wandering around campus, completely wasted, shrieking with laughter." he smiled.

"And you thought Professor Greenslee was Michael Jackson."

"He friggin' was! He was even moonwalking and everything!"

"That was ME! I was trying to impress you by doing the Thriller dance. I moon-walked into him! You were so drunk you couldn't tell us apart!"

"Whatever. At least I didn't have him for any classes."

"I had him!" she exclaimed," But luckily, somehow I acquired your sweatshirt and I had the hood over my head and my glasses on. He didn't recognize me."

"You didn't wear your glasses in class?"

"No! I never wore them. I looked like a geek!"

"Because you are a geek!... And then we wandered into the woods behind my dorm building. It just happened to be hot that day. You were hot in the sweatshirt."

"Nooo!" she moaned.

"So you took it off, with the rest of the clothing covering your upper half."

House burst out laughing while Cuddy was sitting there, mortified. It was over 20 years ago and she was still embarrassed over it!

"And then...I thought I...could...get...milk..." he was laughing too hard to talk. Cuddy remembered that, and just lost it. The two of them were just sitting there in a hysterical fit, remembering House trying to get milk from her breasts.

"You did it back to me! Except on a different body part! MiniMe is still forever scarred."

The two of them cracked up again.

"I succeeded though." she told him, a little self-conscious, making him smile.

"You sure did. Milked me dry. And then I decided to suck you out, and got milk as well. From the same general area."

A tingle shot down both of their bodies, remembering being eaten out by the other. Good times.

"The next morning we woke up in your dorm." Cuddy continued. "And neither of us remembered how we got there, or what we did."

"Our little mystery. But I think the used condom gave it away. And you argued it wasn't mine, it was my roommate's."

"It was." she gritted.

"I wonder what ever happened to my sweatshirt, if it's still in the woods somewhere. We have to go back there one day and look for it."

"Yeah." Cuddy dug through her memory. "I think it's in that tree you carved our names into. You never wanted to forget that night."

"I still don't want to." he looked into her eyes.

They sat staring at each other before House glanced away for a split second and shot up.

"Holy crap, it's 4:30! I'm going to dinner at 5!" he fell into the bedroom as Cuddy followed him in a slight daze.

"What?"

"A date! Me and Tash are grabbing some chow!" he started to strip down in front of her. Men don't care at all.

She just stood there wide-eyed as he was in his boxers, pulling out some fresh jeans and a t-shirt.

"Um..." she couldn't find the words to even speak.

"You like?" he purposely shimmied his ass as he slid his jeans on.

"No! I'm just...when were you going on a date?"

"Since this morning when she called me."

Cuddy's eyes widened. "I didn't think you were serious!"

"I was! Good God!" he said like John Adams from 1776.

Realization suddenly struck upon Cuddy.

"Oh crap! I'm going out as well. Get out!" She yanked him and pushed him out of the room.

"You know, I stripped for you. You should be letting me watch you and--"

She snorted.

"I'll just look through the keyhole and--"

"House!" she warned.

"Pffft. Who needs some British hotshot with an accent when you've got me, a world renounced diagnostician who can diagnose everything?" he said, feeling jealous again much like when she first told him this morning. Except...it was much worse.

"Do you have an accent?" she called.

"Now I do. Cuddles, why are you courting this man if you've only been in contact with him for less than 5 minutes? That's completely bonkers!" he put on his fake accent again...but it sounded far from it. Way sexier than someone who grew up in the heart of Europe.

Cuddy froze on the other side of the door as she felt a little tingle shoot through her body. Damn him and his sexy "fake" accent. Accents turned her on. By now, she's blown a fuse.

"Cuddy" he called at the eminent silence.

She opened the door, not knowing he was standing literally right against it and crashed into him, both of them tumbling to the ground. House was beneath her and she was right in his face.

They stared before Cuddy shot up and off him.

"God Cuddy, if you wanted me that bad you could've just said so instead of ramming me onto the ground!" he sat up, trying to stand.

She glared at him as she helped him up.

"Well maybe if you hadn't been trying to be a Peeping Tom I wouldn't have ran into you trying to get out of the damn room!" she said back.

"Touche, Cuddy, Touche. Nice one."

A horn beeped from outside.

"Whoops. Well look at the time. I'll be going, now. See you...I guess....sometime tomorrow morning?" he asked her.

She cast him a look and he retreated from the bungalow like a scared puppy.

_Once House was out of sight..._

Cuddy fell into the couch and let out a huge sigh. This whole both of them having a sort of date was beginning to get overwhelming already, and neither of them hadn't really been out once yet. The real truth was they wanted each other, but they both got sidetracked. It's like walking into a huge candy store with your best friend. You both go separate ways for a while checking out all the different candies, and you find one that looks like it's going to be really good. But, once you taste it, you realize it tastes horrible and you just end up buying the candy you know you like, and you end up at the same table with your best friend getting the same candy together.

"Lisa?" a voice called, snapping her from her little simile double-meaning pun thing.

She looked up and smiled, checking out his stunning appearance. "Michael."

"Call me Mikey. Michael sounds rather...fancy and boring."

"Shall we eat?" Cuddy asked.

"Let's go, then. After you." he did one of those bowing point things towards the door.

She blushed as she stood up. Michael ran ahead of her and held open the door to the house.

"Thank you." she smiled.

He ran ahead and opened the car door for her as she got in.

"You know, I am perfectly capable of opening doors myself." she giggled.

"Yes. I know perfectly well you are. But, I want you to know chivalry isn't dead."

Cuddy just blushed like a school girl.

* * *

**Okay. It's finally done! I just gotta quick read before I post. Because I go back and sometimes read other chapters and go "WTF was I thinking when I wrote that?" **

**So. Yeah. I'm gonna work on the one shot. I just love it and I want to finish it. LOL. It's gonna end up as a whole other story. I know it. Or at least a sequel. Whatever. As I listen to Canon on my iPod. Also...the new House app is coolio! Some people say it's boring...eh. Sort of, but the info is awesome! It's only from the last two recent eps, which...I would like a whole lot better if ALL them were on there but...it's good. **

**And apparently I can't spell real well this chapter. LOL. It's all fixed though. ILSYM Spell Check. And it would've been done like last Monday, but...the thing wouldn't save. I have concluded that the chapter was too huge and was screwing around with it. LOL.**

**FEED THE REVIEW MONSTER!! HE IS HUNGRY BEING I STARVED HIM FOR SO LONG!! YUMYUMYUMYUMYUMYUMYUMYUM.**


	8. What are you Doing Here?

**OMFG!**

**Huddy at last guys! So so happy! I'm sorry if you all thought I died...just overly busy, as usual. This week is finals...and then no school! So I am pissed. I had a one shot I was working on and the damn thing deleted it on me...oh well. Yeah it was the drunken randomness one...oh well. It wasn't too good anyway. I'll make a nurse Jeffrey one or something really random...idk. Speaking of which, Nurse Jeffrey is doing every thing possible to fire House's ass! LOL. Alright. I got writing withdrawal, so here you go. Also, I spontaneously thought up a new fic while in the shower. I was like I need another story...hmmm and it hit me. LOL. So...yah. All my hard finals are done, all that's left is biology and english. And band and gym, but we do nothing. at. all.**

**Enjoy :/ :) :O :D**

**CHAPTER 8: What are you doing here?**

"So, how have you been?" Natasha Remy asked House as they were going down the street in her blue Mustang convertible.

"Aside from having to deal with idiots with runny noses back at Princeton...I'm utterly fantastic." he replied.

"Runny noses?" she glanced at him with a raised brow.

"Yeah! Like seriously! People come into the Clinic with their kids, or themselves, and they have like a sore throat or a runny nose and think it's like...cancer! It's the stinking common cold people! Have a cup of tea and go to bed!" House ranted.

"Or crotch rot." Natasha added on with a smile.

"Don't even get me started on that! I think I should just pass out condoms to whoever comes into the Clinic!"

Natasha giggled.

_Cuddy and Michael..._

"So, Lisa, how is it working in a hospital?" Michael started up a conversation.

"Um...it has its ups and downs. I'm the Dean, so I have to...ehrm...pardon my French...bust my ass every day trying to keep everything from falling apart. I'm like never home at all, I have no social life..." she trailed off.

"Well, you have just an inkling of one now." he smiled warmly.

"I guess. But as soon as House and I return back from dinner, we've got to run back to the hospital and check on our patient. We've slightly taken advantage of our break time." she rolled her eyes at herself.

"Lisen, Lisa. I don't believe you've taken advantage of it. You are just so overworked that simply having a day to yourself feels like neglect to your patient. Believe me, you haven't taken advantage of it. You're just enjoying it."

Cuddy just sat there trying not to gape. This guy was fantastic. She barely knew him and he already read her like a book. She cracked a smile. It reminded her of the first time she met House.

"There you go!" he smiled at her reaction, completely oblivious that it wasn't toward him.

"I guess. But it still feels like I'm leaving it." she sighed.

"Lisa, you have to relax. I'm sure whoever you have filling in for you is doing a wonderful job of it."

_Back in Princeton..._

Wilson lay with his feet kicked up on Cuddy's desk, various snack wrappers and take out items strewn about everywhere. This was the life. No House, no Cuddy, just him and a huge office and all he had to do was sign paperwork. He sighed. He shouldn't have taken advantage over his position but...he couldn't help it. He knew what he had to do to run the hospital and keep it together. That's why Cuddy chose him. He just got overboard on the staying in the office for so long. _Hey, as long as I get this cleaned up before anyone sees, I'll be fine._

_House and Natasha..._

"You sound like you've got like the best job in the world." Tash said absently.

House snorted. "Anything but."

"Why?" she prodded.

"For the aformentioned reasons, along with people being idiots."

She crossed her arms across her chest. "Really?"

He tapped his chin in thought. Tash giggled.

"The best part is staring at Cuddy's voluptuous assets all day. That's the only reason I go in. For my daily eyefull of ass."

She cracked up. House glared.

"So you like Cuddy." she stated out of nowhere.

"Who told you that?" he snapped.

"I can't just ask a damn question?"

He huffed. "Fine. But the following conversation never happened. This stays between us."

"What conversation?" she smiled.

"That's my girl!" he shouted.

"Ahem." she tapped her finger.

He took a breath. "Okay. So maybe I do have...feelings for a certain Dean of Medicine."

She smiled. He glared. "Cuddy. We've known each other since college, and the two of us have this...bond. And this "thing" between us stops any attempts of moving on. So, I have concluded that in the end we will end up getting stuck with each other...not that I care. I'd do anything for that woman." the last part slipped.

Tash just sat there. "Wow."

"Yeah."

The two sat in an awkward silence until they got to the restaurant. House slung his bum leg out of the car and hobbled out, stretching before grabbing his cane. Tash was right next to him as they went in to be seated.

"Table for two...Nancy." House read the name tag on the slim blonde waitress who was barely out of high school.

She smiled at him. "Would you like indoor seats or out on the patio?" she asked.

"Inside is fine." Tash said.

The two of them were seated at a table directly across from the restrooms...lovely.

_Cuddy and Mikey_

"I believe we're here, Lisa." Michael said as they pulled into a spot.

"Wow." Cuddy looked at the place.

"It used to be an Inn, a hotel. They converted it into a restaurant." Mikey said as they got out and walked inside.

"Would you like to sit inside or out on the patio?" the waitress asked them.

"Can we sit outside? It's such a lovely evening." Cuddy said.

"Sure." Mikey agreed.

The two of them were seated right on the edge of it so that they overlooked the road and all the various shops. That coincided with the sunset made the setting very romantic.

...

"I think I'll have a lobster." House said to the waitress.

"Would you like some clam chowder with that?" she asked.

"Why not. And a coke, please." he added.

"And you, ma'am?" she turned to Tash.

"A steaming plate of crabs." she smiled. "Same sides as House."

"Alrighty." she winked at House and swayed away.

"Lobster?" she arched a brow.

"It's a seafood place! I can get whatever the hell I want!" he whined.

She just laughed.

...

"I want lobster." Cuddy said right off the bat.

"Somebody must like their seafood." he chuckled.

"I absolutely love it. It's a perfect excuse to get it." she smiled.

"I'm quite fond of it as well. I think I am going to join you." he said.

"Go right ahead."

The waitress just happened to stop at their table right after that and they put in their orders.

Cuddy sat back for a second and tapped her fingers on the table.

"I'm going to go use the ladies' room, Mike. I'll be back in a few." Cuddy snatched her purse from the ground and got up.

"I'll be right here." he smiled.

Cuddy wound through the restaurant until she finally found the restrooms. She almost bashed into the door because she was too busy oogling at a particular head of diagnostics digging into a huge lobster with another woman.

When she finally got through the little hall and found the women's door, she dug her phone out of her purse and texted him.

He jumped as his pocket buzzed beneath him. He wiped his hands off and pulled out his phone to see 1 NEW TXT MSG- CUDDY. He opened it: _wtf are you doing here?_

House started to choke on his lobster to the point that Tash had to beat him on the back until he calmed down.

Cuddy had her phone between her legs as she was attempting to wash her hands. It vibrated and she spazzed and smashed into the sink as a tingle of pleasure shot through her body. She _had_ to put her phone there...

The message was from House: _i shud be asking u the same thing_

She stood in the bathroom and replied: _i'm out eating with Mikey!_

House's phone buzzed rather loudly on the wooden table.

"Who on Earth are you texting?" Tash looked up from her pile of crab.

"Um...Wilson. He's the oncologist at Princeton and my bestie. He wants an update." House lied. "Business."

"I know how that feels. They never leave you alone..." she snapped a claw.

House let out his breath. That was a close one. He responded as quickly as possible: _well i'm stuffing my face with lobster with tash! what did it look like i was doing?_

Cuddy smiled at that remark. Only he would say that... _come to the bathroom._

House choked on his drink and spit it across the table upon Cuddy's latest message. _in the women's room? naughty cuddy. getting a bit frisky, are we?_

She had to give him credit. That one made her roll her eyes. _you are unbelievable. i didn't mean that. theres a door that says restroom and when you go in it's not leading directly to a specific gendered bathroom. it's a hall with two doors to the mens and womens room. go in there._

House rolled his eyes and sighed. This better be good. He stood up and stretched.

"Gotta drain the snake. BRB." he said femininely. Tash rolled her eyes.

House entered the small corridor and poked open the women's room door just enough to whisper in. "Cuddles?"

Cuddy perked up upon hearing his sexy raspy voice. His whispers were erotic. They were gentle compared to his personality. She met him out in the corridor.

"House!" she gritted.

"What? You're interrupting my dinner?" he hissed back.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"We planned to come here to eat! I had no idea you were coming also!"

"Ugh." Cuddy growled.

"What is with women and that noise?" House cut in.

"What noise?"

"UGH. Whenever women are disgusted they make that phlegmy noise."

She rolled her eyes. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know." House said softly.

Cuddy just shrugged.

"You know, I wish that all of this date-make-each-other-jealous crap would just stop. It would have been much nicer if it was just you and me eating together. We wouldn't have to secretly meet and hide from our dates." House blurted.

Cuddy's jaw dropped. Did he just admit his feelings?

"Really?" she whispered.

"Yeah." he said.

Someone came in to use the bathroom and they had to get past the rendezvouing couple. House stepped back and let the woman pass. But, he stumbled on his cane in the narrowness of the corridor trying to get back to where he was standing before and fell against Cuddy, pinning her against the wall.

"Um..." House said.

"I think I should go back out to Mike. I've already been in here too long." she whispered against his face.

"Uh...yeah. Natasha is probably wondering where I am too."

They stared at each other until House gently gave her a warm, lingering, caring peck on the cheek. Cuddy closed her eyes and slowly opened them when she felt him back away. He started to head back out to dinner.

"House...wait..." she softly called after him. He paused and turned around to face her. She slowly came up to him and reached up and returned his peck. He sighed contently. When she lowered herself back down, they smiled at each other. A genuine smile with no fakeness behind it.

The woman that came in before came out of the bathroom and gave them a nasty look because they were practically up against each other.

"Alright. Let's go before they think we died." House spoke up.

Cuddy chuckled, then frowned. "Wait. You have to go first so Natasha doesn't think we..."

"I gotcha." he winked at her and walked out.

Cuddy sighed. She was falling in love with House. How the hell was she going to go back put there and focus on Mike?

**So yeah. I decided to end it here. It seemed awkward to me if I just continued on. I was listening to like ridiculously beautiful piano music and the emotion poured out so it got a little romancey and mushy. But, there hasn't been any Huddy in this story at all yet, so...yeah. I'm booting someone next chapter! Hahahaha. Hope it was okay...**

**Feed the review monster! RAWR!**


	9. Heterosexuals and Misunderstandings

**:D**

**Sooo...I've become addicted to writing again. Yes, you read that correctly. I have also discovered that letting piano music play in the background makes writing a whole lot more relaxing and more emotions come from it. Yup. Yiruma's River Flows in You and this guy has the most outstanding music I've ever heard, YouTube him: Roy Todd. That guy is amazing. Anywhoooo...Here's another chappie. Someone gets voted off the island... :O Not quite ready for smut, or any actual kisses for that matter. I'm trying to drive everyone to insanity first. :D But it will come. EVENTUALLY. And as of 12:05 on the 22nd of June, no more school until September. YAY! Which means that I've been writing every day since. This is a long one, so it took a little bit, but it's worth it for all of you.**

**Enjoy :/ :) :O :D**

**CHAPTER NINE: HETEROSEXUALS AND MISUNDERSTANDINGS**

House hobbled back over to his table and sat back down. Tash looked up, crab meat all over her mouth and chin.

"Well that took long enough." she mumbled through her food. "You're worse than a woman."

He rolled his eyes. "I needed a minute to myself. Get away from the huge crowd for a minute or two."

"I know how that feels. The only time you can just be alone in a bathroom."

"Exactly." he said and resumed eating. They sat in silence, mostly because the food was ridiculously good and they were too busy stuffing their faces. But, that didn't stop House's thoughts from invading his brain.

_What the hell came over me? I kissed Cuddy? I told her I wanted to go out with her? They must've slipped something into my food. I hope it wasn't Vicodin...that stuff ruined me. I just hope that either of us figures out some way to get rid of our dates so we can just come out with it and admit our feelings and stop this crap. Although it is fun..._

Cuddy waited a minute or two and then followed suit. She came out and quickly walked by House's table. Once she was out of Natasha's eye shot, she looked over her shoulder. House caught her eye and winked with a smile. She smiled back before turning to rejoin Mikey.

"There you are!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry dear. There was a line. You know women's bathrooms. And then I was freshening up a bit." she smiled.

"Women..." he mumbled. "I'll never understand why they take so long. You pee, and you leave. How difficult is that?" he chuckled.

"Well, sometimes we neccessarily aren't going in there to pee. Or, we stay and fix up our makeup. Or just stand around and do nothing for a second."

He rose a brow. "Not going in there to pee? Then what are you doing?"

"Ahem." she shot him a look.

"To cough?" he said, befuddled.

"No...Uh...you know...there's a certain time that comes once a month..." she drifted off.

His face dropped. "Oh. I've got it. Sorry you had to murder youself over my ignorance." he chuckled dryly.

"It's okay." she chuckled awkwardly. "What do you think doctors talk about half the time?

He rolled his eyes and smiled. Their food arrived and Cuddy dug in and let her thoughts rampage.

_Um, House just kissed me! Okay, it was a tiny peck on the cheek but still, a kiss! Why did he do that? And why the hell did I kiss him back? I think I love him. He said he wished it was just us eating...and so do I. He is right that all of this date stuff is beginning to be nonsense. It's just a race to see who can make the other jealous enough to act first. It is starting to get ridiculous. Oh crap! We have to go check on Abby at the hospital tomorrow! Gaah!_

House and Tash finished up their meal and sat basking in the full glory of their stomachs. Tash took a breath.

"Greggie, there's something I need to tell you." she said softly.

"You're not pregnant, are you?" he faked a surprised look.

She rolled her eyes. "No way!"

"You already have kids?" he asked.

"No."

"You're married."

"N- well, sort of, not exactly..." she trailed off.

"You-wait, you're married."

"I'm...I...ah fuck this. Gregory House, I am lesbian." she spat.

House sat back in shock with his mouth agape.

"I know that seems like I don't like you, but-"

"That is totally HAWT." House finally said when he could find words.

"I am not having lesbian sex in front of you. Don't even think about it." she said sternly.

"Didn't think so." he said dryly. "So why did we go out if you're not attracted to me?"

"When I first saw you in the hospital, all of these feelings from college flooded back into my body and I couldn't help myself. I wanted to go out and catch up with you. A relationship is the last thing on my mind. With a man."

They just sat there until the waitress came by with the check. House paid for it (gasp) , and they stood up to leave.

"So you wanna go somewhere for dessert?" she changed the subject on him.

"Nah. I slept like crap last night. I'd fall asleep on the car ride over." he yawned. "Couches aren't that comfy, unless you've got the right one like in my apartment back home."

"I could tell. You looked a little slow today." she smiled. "I'm tired too. Deans of Medicines never get breaks. Now that I have one, I'm going to full well take advantage of it."

"Yup." he said. On the way out, he caught sight of Cuddy, who was staring off into space. He purposely walked in her line of sight and she smiled when she saw who it was. House winked.

"Who was that?" Mike asked.

"Who was who?" Cuddy said innocently.

"That guy that winked at you."

"Oh. Him? He's one of my department heads that came with me to aide in the diagnosis of a patient. Apparently we both came here and didn't realize the other was here until now." she said vaguely. "He purposely winked at me because he knew I was with another man." she chuckled.

"I see." he smiled. "You want to grab some dessert from somewhere?"

Cuddy let out a really long yawn and held up a finger. "I've been doing stuff nonstop the past few days. I'm wiped out. I need to just sleep it off." she ended on a yawn again.

"I understand. Wouldn't want you falling asleep on your ice cream."

"Nope." They sat quietly for a minute.

"Alrighty then, let's get you home so you can sleep."

...

Meanwhile, Natasha had just pulled up to the bungalow.

"Uh...tonight was fun..." he started.

"Yeah."

"It was nice catching up." she added.

"It was. I've missed you." he said, looking away.

"So have I. I always wondered where you went after you graduated, if you had a family..."

"Yeah." he looked at her.

"Um...you better go in before Cuddy gets claim on the bed." she chuckled.

"Hell yeah!" he fist pumped. She giggled.

He leaned over and gave her a quick gentle kiss on the lips out of affection and understanding. She quick pecked him on the cheek.

Ironically, as this was happening, Cuddy was walking up the street towards the house. She let Mike drive back to his place because she wanted to go for a little walk around the block, maybe burn a few calories from dinner. Not to mention get a fresh ocean breeze. The smile on her face dropped when she saw the kiss scene. She waited until Natasha had left before entering the house.

She went inside and saw House sitting on the couch in a stretch and yawning. He saw her and mumbled an obscenity under his breath.

"Damn." he said. "So much for getting the bed."

She walked by without saying a word. It was a cue to him that something was off.

"Cuddy?" he followed her.

"I'm tired. Leave me alone." she grumbled.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing." she stated.

"Something happened." he insisted.

"You." she said.

"What did I do?" he asked.

"You know damn well what you did!" she snapped.

"Was this about earlier in the hall by the bathrooms-"

"No! It's about 5 seconds ago when you were eating out Doctor Remy's face!" she cried out.

His face dropped. He had no idea she saw that. It had nothing to do with him liking her. It was out of affection.

"It's not what you think-"

"Of course it isn't! she yelled. "The next time I'll be walking in on you two going at it in the bed!"

"Cuddy, just shut up for a minute so I can explain." he managed to get out between her angered screams.

"There is nothing to explain!" she screamed.

"Look! Listen." he tried.

"I don't need to! I already know what you're going to say!" she sobbed.

"Whatever is running through that female brain of yours is not what happened." he argued.

"Then what is it?" he asked as he raised his brows.

She was silent. He got her there.

"Look. She told me she was lesbian. That whole kissy crap you saw that wasn't your business was that I understood that she wanted nothing to do with me. It was sort of like your last big hoorah on graduation night. We're done." he said quickly and cringed in anticipation for her upcoming outburst.

"That is the stupidest excuse I've ever heard!" she said with a fake sarcastic laugh that she does when she's pissed.

"If you don't believe me ask her yourself. I swear it's the truth." he said and walked out to go put on pajamas, leaving it on that note.

Cuddy sat there fuming. She couldn't believe him. But, if he did say to ask Natasha herself, he couldn't possibly be lying. She sighed and decided to get this whole thing straightened out because she wasn't going to sleep until she knew what was going on.

She sat for a few minutes to plan out what she was going to say so she wouldn't be flat out asking if she was...lesbian. That would just be awkward. Cuddy finally came up with something and called up Natasha.

"Hello?" the other line picked up.

"Hey Natasha. It's Lisa Cuddy." she greeted, trying to sound like she wasn't just screaming at somebody.

"Hey girl! What's up?" she asked. "House made it inside?"

Cuddy cringed at her mentioning of him. "Uh yeah. He's out cold on the couch already." she lied.

"He did pass the invite for dessert because he was exhausted." she chuckled.

Cuddy's mouth dropped. He passed up an opportunity to spend more time with her?

"So what's happening?" she continued as Cuddy sat in shock.

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to talk."

"Is anything wrong?" she asked, slightly concerned.

Cuddy chuckled. "Calm down, honey. Nothing is wrong."

"That's a relief. You had me worried for a sec, Lise. So, what's on your mind?"

"Oh, nothing. I met this guy that apparently knows my sister. I thought maybe you'd want to take him out for a spin." she toyed.

"You don't want him for yourself?" she asked.

"Well we did go out, but...I just have this feeling that he's too perfect. For me anyway. Maybe you'll have better luck."

"I''m gonna have to pass on that."

"Oooooh! Who's the lucky guy?" Cuddy forced a tease.

"Actually Lisa, you should know this as well being that we'll be seeing each other. I'm...lesbian."

Cuddy's jaw dropped. House wasn't lying. Oh God she felt like a piece of crap. She felt the remorse building behind her eyes as tears began to form.

"Oh. Does House know?" she choked out.

"Are you alright, dear? You sound like you're crying." Natasha picked up. That woman was just as observant as House.

She sniffled. "I'm fine. I was channel surfing and Titanic was on, so I just left it." she came up with an excuse. "Apparently, I left it on for too long."

"That's alright. So anyway, House does know. I told him. He completely understood and was fine with it. Actually, I think he likes you. He, well, I'm not supposed to say this, but he said he had feelings for you." she blabbed.

Cuddy just lost it right there, but kept herself together long enough to end the phone call. "Really? Wow. Actually, hon, I want to get going to bed. It's been a rough couple of days."

"Alrighty, Lisa. See you around." they hung up.

House came out of the bathroom ready for bed. He heard sobbing noises, and went to go see what was up with Cuddy. She was sitting on the bed crying.

"Cuddy?" he said gently as to not trigger another set of outbursts.

"Oh God House I'm sorry!" she stood up and he pulled her into a hug. "I called her up and you were right. I'm sorry." she sobbed.

"It's alright, Cuddles. It wouldn't be you if you didn't overreact to everything." he mocked and that earned him a playful punch. He stood there with her until she calmed down.

Only then did she realize she was hugging a _bare_, sexy chest. She felt that turn her on. Uh oh...

"I want to go to sleep. Let go!" House tried wriggling from her, which snapped her from thinking about ravaging that chest...

"Alright." she released him.

"I have to pee. BRB." he suddenly realized and left again. Cuddy shrugged and took the time to change into an old Michigan T-Shirt. She dozed off for a sec when she felt the other side of the bed dip.

"Move over!" House hissed. She snapped open her eyes.

"What the hell? Go on the couch!" she yelled.

"That thing is a spinal injury waiting to happen." he whined.

"Come on!" she complained.

He lifted up the blanket to peek at what she was wearing. His eyes popped out of his skull.

"Oh. My. GAWD! You're not wearing pants!" he smirked. "Is that why you won't share the bed? Or is it because of my smokin' hot bod?"

Cuddy sat there absolutely mortified. She forgot that she only threw on a shirt. House cracked up in a fit of hysterics.

"This is a Hallmark moment." he wheezed.

She blushed a shade of red that was unlike any color created on the planet.

"So...what type of panties are under that getup?" he attempted a second peek. She smacked his hand.

"Keep your body parts to yourelf!" she said in a very girly voice.

"Somebody is getting frisky..." he teased.

"Go to sleep." she rolled her eyes.

"You're blushing!" he sang. It only made her blush more.

"Am not!" she turned away from him.

"Pfft. Whatever." he yawned. They lay in silence for a little bit before Cuddy let out a long noisy sigh.

"Oh what now?" he whined.

"Nothing. Close your damn mouth and go to sleep." she rolled over to face him.

He pulled his arms out from beneath the covers and crossed them behind his head, exposing himself. Cuddy felt her pulse quicken. She stared at him.

He caught her staring. "No using me as a pillow, Cuddles, unless you want certain body parts to make unexpected appearances." he waggled his brows.

"You are one of the most perverted people I have ever met." she said, disgusted (and turned on...it was a miracle he didn't see her underwear, or that would have been the end...).

"And you love me for it." he grinned.

"I hate myself for it." she grinned back.

"Go to bed." he rolled over.

"Goodnight House." she turned away.

"Nighty Night Cuddles." he said in a baby voice.

"Will you stop with that?" she snapped.

"What?"

"Stop saying Cuddles!" she hissed.

"But it's fun!" he whined.

"Fun for you."

"Cuddy, shut up and go to sleep." he glared.

"Why don't you?"

"Touche, Miss Cuddles. Go take a chill pill. Actually, now they make chill drinks. Go get some."

"House!" she yelled.

"Cuddy!" he yelled back.

They both tried to suppress laughs. They both epically failed.

"Alright! I wanna go to sleep. Enough of this." he closed his eyes.

She sighed again.

"For the love of Jesus..." he lifted himself over her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, then one on the neck for the hell of it. She surpressed a moan successfully and pecked him back.

"Now go to sleep!" he looked at her.

"Night." she smiled before they finally fell asleep facing each other.

**Phew. I finally finished it. So, Natasha is officially out of the Huddy picture. We just need to ditch Mikey...and I have an idea for that. As for next chapter...visiting Abby and then a field trip to the boardwalk later that night! Fluff to come!**

**Feeeeeeeed The Monster! RAWRRR!**


	10. Fun!

**YAY!**

**I am completely glued to the keyboard pumping out some of the good stuff for y'all. I believe I promised you boardwalk in this chap, but I got a little carried away with fluff, so...boardwalk next chap. That way, it'll be awesome! This chappie is like 4,000 words so I didn't want you like GAAAH when does it end? SO yeah. But, as soon as I've posted this, I'm starting the boardwalk. Ok my children. **

**Enjoy :/ :) :O :D**

**CHAPTER 10: Fun!**

Cuddy awoke find that House was still sleeping next to her. However, as she moved to get up, she noticed a tent in the blanket right where a certain body part was on him...and it stopped her dead in her tracks. Oh God. She fell back onto her back and squeezed her eyes shut as the tinge of arousal shot through her.

House apparently sensed her movements and woke up. He looked down at himself and tried to cover it up, and then looked at Cuddy, who was glazed over in lust. He blushed.

They stared at each other for a few seconds more before they lunged at each other and were at it like dogs. She moaned when he pried her legs open and teased her with his long, hard erection. She ripped off his pants to get the full effect and he tore off her shirt to lick and nip at her chest. The combination had her writhing underneath him.

Right when he was about to plunge into her heavenly depths, House's entire team, plus Nurse Jeffrey, Wilson and Mark Warner came bursting through the wall with M-80's and opened rapid fire on House, who became a bloody mass of skin swiss-cheesed to death. Cuddy screamed and started to bawl as the intruders laughed evilly.

"House! No!" she sobbed. The team was posessed and stoned out of their minds. Wilson looked rabid.

They reloaded and began to shoot at House's corpse again and Cuddy screamed-and shot up off of House, who she apparently rolled onto. House jolted awake.

"What the hell Cuddy?" he yelled in a half-asleep daze.

She came to her full senses and stared at the very much alive House. She sobbed and yanked him into her arms. He came fully aware of his senses as she soaked his shoulder.

"Sweet mother of Jesus? What the hell happened?" he pulled her away to look at her.

She stared at him and broke out sobbing again. He gently rubbed her back. It felt good. She calmed down enough for him to repeat his question.

"What happened?" he asked again.

"Oh God I had a horrible dream. Your team, plus Nurse Jeffrey, Wilson and Mark Warner burst through the wall, stoned and possessed, and shot you into swiss cheese with M-80's. It was horrible. And I think Wilson was rabid!"

He cracked up. "Nurse Jeffrey? I could imagine him wanting me dead...and Mark...but Wilson? Chase? Foreman? Thirteen? Wilson rabid? I'd love to see that." He paused and thought of something. "Wait, why were you there? What exactly were we doing? You said they came through a wall?"

Her face turned a dark shade of red. House smirked.

"Ah, Cuddles had a dirty dream that turned into a nightmare." he grinned proudly. "And I was the lucky man."

She smacked him. "Shut up."

"Ha Ha! It was me!" he fist pumped. Then his face turned serious. "Don't worry, darling. I've had my fair share of dirty dreams where you give me pole and lap dances in your office."

Her jaw dropped. "House!"

"What? Don't tell me you've never had a dirty dream with me in it."

"You are a pervert." she stated.

"Go to bed, Cuddy. It's 3 am." he yawned and lay back, closing his eyes.

Cuddy dropped back as well, still traumatized over that horrific nightmare. She was now scared shitless. She let out a whimper.

"What's wrong?" House said without opening his eyes.

"I don't want to have another nightmare that you die." she whispered.

"Come here." he patted right next to him. She hesitantly slid over. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him. "As long as you're right here, nothing will happen to either of us."

She lay in shock. That was the sweetest, most romantic thing he's ever said to her. She burrowed into his warm body and the two of them fell asleep comforted by the other in happiness.

[H] [H] [H] [H]

The two of them woke up again, this time at a reasonable time. 9 am. They were both utterly exhausted and slept in. House was the first to open his eyes. He did a double take when he realized that he was entwined with Cuddy.

"Pssst! Cuddy!" he shook her. She groggily came to.

"Whaa? Mom, 10 more minutes." she yawned and fell back asleep.

"Cuddy!" he shouted. She woke completely up.

"What?" she hissed.

"One, I believe you called me mom, and two, we're kind of...um..." he looked down at her. She looked around and saw the position they were in. House was on his back and she was on her stomach, her arm draped across his torso and her knee on his crotch.

She quickly tried to shift around, but she ended up falling completely on top of him. He chuckled and licked her forehead. She jumped.

"What the hell?"

"Hey, as long as you're there, I'm gonna torture you."

She rolled her eyes and hopped off him. He stood up off the bed and went to go find food. Cuddy went to go take a shower.

House dug through the cabinets and found some pancake mix. He began to cook a 5 star breakfast for himself and Cuddy.

Meanwhile, Cuddy let the hot steamy water roll down her well-toned body. She hasn't slept that well since...well, she never slept that well. She felt complete in his arms like that. Before she knew it, she began singing. She figured House went back to bed after stretching his leg for a minute.

House was cooking at the stove when he heard Cuddy's melodic voice fill the home. She started off with A Dream is A Wish Your Heart Makes, from Disney. He just sat in awe over her beautiful voice. He's never heard anything like it.

_"A dream is a wish your heart makes...when you're fast asleep...In dreams you will lose your heartaches...whatever you wish for you keep. Have faith in your dreams and someday, your rainbows will come smiling through. No matter how your heart is greiving, if you keep on believing, the dream that you wish will come true."_

_"A dream is a wish your heart makes, when you're feeling small...Alone in the night you whisper thinking no one can hear you at all...You wake with the morning sunlight to find fortune that is smilin' on you...Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow for all you know tomorrow...the dream that you wish will come true."_

He sat in bliss. Cuddy then changed songs and began to sing Billie Jean. The first song was gorgeous, but this was hysterical. She was trying to imitate Michael Jackson with all the grunts and everything. House snickered and grabbed his cell phone to get a recording of this for later blackmail purposes. He tried hard not to break into hysterics.

_"Billie Jean is not my lover (grunt)...She's just a girl that claims that I am the one...But the kid is not my son...She says I am the one, but this kid is not my son...(grunt)"_

He snuck up to the door and hit the record button as she warbled out a few more lyrics before he sent it to his team and Wilson, and a nurse who spread gossip like wildfire. House then realized he had to pee so he entered the bathroom as quietly as he could.

"Doing any crotch grabs or moonwalks in there?" he said loudly. He heard a thud and a scream.

"House! Get out! I didn't know you could hear me!" she yelled over the water splattering against the tile inside the little shower booth.

"I have to drain the snake! I ain't waiting for you to take 2 hours in there." he shouted back. "Oh, and I recorded that and sent it to my team...and Wilson...and a nurse...so it's probably all over PPTH by now." he smirked.

"YOU WHAT?" she screamed and flipped around and squinted through the opaque glass door.

"Hey, it's a number one hit, Cuddles." he flushed the toilet.

"Once I'm out of here you are dead." she growled.

"Be my guest." he saundered towards the kitchen.

"You son of a-" he slammed the door shut and limped for his life.

Cuddy got out of the shower, grabbed her robe and burst through the door in pursuit of House. She caught him just walking out the front door. She chased him around back through the bathroom door and back into the house. House screamed like a girl and Cuddy doubled over in laughter.

House took the opportunity to hide in a closet. He heard her walk into the room. He burst out of the closet and growled. Cuddy flipped around and screamed and lunged at him. He made a hasty escape out the bedroom door, but tripped over the coffee table and fell into the couch. He yelled as Cuddy closed in on him. She tackled him as he tried to get up and lightly kept punching his chest. The two of them were dripping with laughter. She finally stopped beating him because she was laughing so hard.

"Oh God that was fun." she wiped tears from her eyes.

"I haven't done something this fun since..." he trailed off. She knew the answer to that one.

"Yeah."

She was straddling him as they were sprawled across the couch. She lowered her head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and patted her back. And then he looked down and smiled so big that his cheeks would've fallen off.

"You might want to put on some clothes..." he stared down her poorly cinched robe. She blushed and crossed her arms across her chest.

"We gotta go check on Abby." she said as she got off him. When she turned around, he slapped her ass playfully.

"Hey!" she turned around and smiled.

"Eat the damn breakfast I made for us. I'm not letting it sit here!" he called.

"I want some clothes first!"

"Do whatever the hell you have to so we can eat, check out the kid and go to the boardwalk."

She rolled her eyes. He was such a child sometimes.

[H] [H] [H] [H]

The two doctors kept making jabs at each other until they walked into the room of Abigail Vimmersberg. She was sitting up in bed looking so much better. The color was back in her cheeks, and her hair wasn't so dull anymore.

"Doctor House! Doctor Cuddy!" she greeted happily.

"Hey sweetie! How are you feeling?" Cuddy walked over and looked at her stats. House just stood there.

"I feel fantabulous! Hey, when can I get out of this place? I'm bored out of my mind. I need to go for a run." she babbled.

"As soon as Cu-Dr. Cuddy and I are satisfyed that you're well enough to leave, you're outta here." House grinned.

"Yay! So when is that?" she asked.

"Hmmm...well I want to keep you one more night, and I promise you can get out of here tomorrow." Cuddy said after being satisfied by her charts.

"Woo hoo!" House walked over and they high-fived.

"I'll be back, ladies. Gonna go get some chow." House left.

"Didn't you just eat?" Cuddy called after him.

"Pancakes aren't very filling!" his muffled voice shouted back.

She rolled her eyes.

"Are you dating him?" Abby asked out of the blue. Cuddy flipped around.

"Him? Not now." Cuddy said and cringed as she realized what she said.

"What do you mean 'not now'? You did date him?"

"Yes, honey, a very long time ago. We went separate ways for a little while, and then I hired him."

"So why don't you start dating again?" she pried further.

"It's complicated."

Abby huffed. "Just tell me, alright. I won't tell anyone. I like listening." she said. "I'm sure you've never told any of this to anyone before, so just talk."

She had a point there. Cuddy pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed.

"Well, when the two of us met up again when I hired him, he was already seeing someone. Her name is Stacy. She's a lawyer. Anyway, I kept out of it until the infarction."

"You mean, his leg?" she asked.

"Yes. He had a clot, and he wouldn't let us amputate. There was a very risky procedure done, and it saved his leg, but...it wasn't worth it. He's in pain all the time and...he's miserable. He broke up with Stacy then, after 5 years." she stared into her lap when she felt her eyes water up.

"Oh..." Abby said gently. "Can I get up for a sec? I want to stretch."

"Sure...Cuddy detached the IV's, still looking away and Abby stood and stretched out. She walked over to Cuddy.

"You need a hug." she smiled. Cuddy looked up and Abby saw the tears. She pulled her into a hug and Cuddy let it all out, the emotion she held in for so long.

"Shhh...It's alright, okay? He's fine. You should go tell him how you feel. You would probably feel a whole lot better. And hey, what's your cell number? You can talk to me whenever you want."

Cuddy smiled and pulled away. "Thank you sweetie. Here's my card, the bottom number is my cell. Oh, and you don't have to call me Dr. Cuddy, you can call me Lisa."

"Or Cuddles." House said as he came back in with a Reuben. Cuddy smacked him.

"Have an interesting conversation about me, ladies?" he waggled his brows. The two of them rolled their eyes.

"Girl stuff." Abby lied. Cuddy winked.

Abby's parents came in right then from running home to take a quick shower and get a change of clothes.

"Doctor House! Lisa! How is she?" Craig asked.

"She's doing fine. I just want her here for one more night, just to be safe. You can take her home tomorrow."

"That's great!" Madelyn said happily.

"Yup." House said.

"Thank you so much, Dr. House, Cuddy."

"No problem." House said. "It was fun."

"Fun?" everybody made a face at his choice of vocabulary.

"Oh, I just had a belief that it's never lupus and I was proved wrong."

Cuddy smirked. House glared.

"Okay, guys, go enjoy your time down here." Madelyn shooed them away.

"You're sure?" Cuddy asked.

"Go ahead." Craig smiled.

...

"Cool." House said. "Can we go to the boardwalks now?"

"Boardwalks?" she asked.

"There's two. I want to kill two birds with one stone."

"Um, okay...but can we go back to the house and chill for a little while? Don't you want to go later on when it's dark?"

"Yeah!" House cheered. "Besides, I wanna try out that hot tub and take a nap."

"Alright."

...

They finally made it back and House tossed his cane and fell onto the couch. Cuddy went and sat down next to him.

"You wanna see if there's any good TV on?" he asked.

"Whatever."

He flipped it on and went channel surfing. A repeat of Oprah was on, from 1993 when she interviewed Michael Jackson in Neverland Ranch.

"Michael Jackson!" he shouted and pointed. Cuddy tuned in. That guy was like sex to her ears.

Oprah was asking him about why he always grabbed his crotch. House made a face. Cuddy smiled. He said that it was subconscious, that when you get so into your music you don't think when you do things. He doesn't think ahead of time that that's not a good area to grab, it just happens. When he reviews the tapes, he often thinks "Oh God did I do that?" He even did a little demo of the crotch thing. "BAM!"

House cracked up.

"Shut up! I'm trying to listen."

The conversation went on, eventually asking MJ about dating and love. Then, Oprah asked the unthinkable.

"I know this is an embarrassing question to ask, for me to ask it, but I'm going to ask it anyway. Are you a virgin?

House and Cuddy looked at each other and cracked up.

"How could you ask me that?" MJ buried his hand in his face.

"Only Oprah." House snickered. "Of course he's not a virgin! Maybe celibate, but he had freakin' kids!"

"Alright, shut it off before you argue with the TV." Cuddy hit the button on the remote.

"I'm going in the hot tub." House announced and got up to go find some swim trunks.

"I think I'll join you." she agreed.

They got changed. House was the first one out. He opened the cover and started up the bubbles. Cuddy came out as he was fixing it. He turned around and tried to keep his pants on.

She was wearing a baby pink bikini that showed off her outstanding abs and her toned body. Her belly button stud glimmered in the sun.

House was speechless.

"What?" she asked.

House hopped in before his manhood started to show. "Nothing. You look...fantastic."

She smiled and got in next to him. Those bubbles felt great. House actually fell asleep laying in that comfort. It did wonders for his leg.

Cuddy rested her head on his shoulder and dozed off as well. She started to have a dirty dream, but House woke her up.

"Cuddles?" he smirked. She opened her eyes.

"Cold? Or another dirty dream about me?" he stared at her chest. She covered herself up.

"It's cold! And we slept in here for an hour and a half? I'm all pruny!" she whined.

"You're pruny? MiniMe is all shriveled up!" he complained.

"I'm putting clothes on." she got out.

"Then I won't be able to stare at your hot bod!" he whined.

She rolled her eyes and walked inside. He decided to get out too, for the sake of his manhood. They both eventually met up again fully dressed, Cuddy in a Michael Jackson t-shirt and jean shorts. House looked sexier than ever before. He had on khaki pants, flip flops, and one of those outrageous Hawaiian shirts that was open just enough for some chest hair to poke out the top. She had to keep herself from drooling.

"You wanna go out to eat? Together, no sneaking away from people?" he asked.

"Sure! But where, though?"

"Or we could eat on the boardwalk." he suggested.

"Ooooh! Yeah!" she clapped.

"I want to show you something." he led her into the little office to her laptop that was on the desk.

She glanced at the screen. "Porn?"

He quickly closed that window. "You never saw that." he blushed. "And no, this is what I was going to show you."

He pulled up a YouTube video, and hit play. Cuddy stood there with her tongue out and was pretty much sure her pants were soaked. It was a video montage of a whole bunch of Michael Jackson crotch grabs. It got her horny like nobody's business.

She had to wipe the drool from her chin.

"Somebody likes..." House teased.

"You knew that he does this to me!" she whined, still staring at the screen.

"That's why I showed it! To get you hot and bothered! Now, let's go!"

"Wait, wait! I wanna watch the last 5 minutes of Black and White!"

"I wanna go the boardwalk!" he dragged her away.

"I am so watching it when we get back!"

**Yeah, I got carried away...whoopsies :P Oh, and for a few random statements:**

**Michael Jackson is the only person that can grab his crotch in public and get cheered on for it.**

**Totally true! LOL. And here's a Chuck Norris:**

**Chuck Norris is the reason Waldo is still hiding.**

**Wow. I can't believe I just said that. Oh well. I had ice cream...which I haven't had in a while...**

**HIT THE DAMN BUTTON!**


	11. Boardwalk Love

**!**

**So here's the boardwalk. LOL. And *cue dramatic music* here's the moment you've all been waiting for! There may be smut. SMUT WARNING. :D Need I say more? Oh, yeah, there is one thing: I forgot to get rid of Mikey! $#*&! Oh well. I've got a solution to that. No biggie. And also, I think this got a bit OOC due to my ecstaticness. LOL. Sorry if it's weird.**

**Enjoy :/ :) :O :D**

**CHAPTER 11: Boardwalk Love**

House and Cuddy first hauled it over to Jenkinson's, in Point Pleasant. It mostly had kiddie rides, but the rest was fun.

"So, what are we doing first?" Cuddy asked as House fumbled around with the PayStation.

"Rides! How does this damn thing work?" he started jabbing all of the buttons.

"Move over!" she shoved him and managed to get the thing working. It spat out a ticket to put on the windshield.

"Okay, we've got until...6:30 before we go to the other one." she slapped it onto the car.

"Rides!" House pointed. Cuddy cringed. She wasn't really a ride person.

They made their way across the street and through another parking lot to the ride park. House spotted the Gravitron.

"I'm going on that!" he limped towards it.

"Hell no! I'm not a ride person. Especially ones that spin. And you need to get tickets." she pointed out.

"Fine. But I'm taking you on the coaster."

She flipped around and looked at it. God help her. It wasn't that bad of one, but...she hadn't been on a coaster.

Cuddy bought a pack of tickets and gave some to House so he could go on the Gravitron. She held his cane and just made a terrified face as the thing just kept spinning at light speed. It finally slowed up and eventually House emerged, with a huge grin.

"God that was fun! Coaster! And I'm dragging you on, regardless of how much you protest." he yanked her towards it. He really was like a kid.

They waited in line for a bit before a cart was empty. But, there was a catch: you had to lay between the other person's legs. It didn't have like seats, you just sat in a box like cart. They looked at each other.

"Am I gonna hurt your leg if I sit on you?" she asked.

"The hot tub worked wonders. It should be fine. Just...don't sit directly on it." he rubbed it before leaving his cane against the cubby holes for loose stuff.

He slowly lowered himself inside the cart and Cuddy got in and snuggled in between his legs. She was trying not to feel his...bulge pressing into her back. But that's easier said than done. She lay against his chest and he hugged her from behind.

She whimpered. "I can't believe you dragged me into this."

"Come on Cuddy! This is ridiculously a lame coaster. The ones in Six Flags...those are awesome." they chatted as the carts in front of them one by one slowly ascended up the incline.

They finally got up front and the thing shot them up the incline to get it going before they slowly made it up. Cuddy yelped. But hey, there was a nice view from up there.

It finally made it to the top and she gulped.

"Here we go!" House yelled. The cart sped down the drop and Cuddy screamed while House cheered, laughing. It wound around in fast circles and there was another drop. Cuddy screamed the entire time. House gently caressed her belly.

"You're fine, Cuddy! Open your eyes!"

She opened them for a split second and they whirled around a bend and she screamed. House laughed.

They flew around one particular bend that a camera snapped a picture of. House stuck out his tongue.

The ride finally finished and Cuddy opened her eyes.

"Holy crap on a stick!" she panted. House rested his hand on her thigh and she flinched. He loved how he could do that to her.

They got off and to Cuddy's horror there were pictures. They walked over and once they saw it, they bursted out laughing.

Cuddy's eyes were squeezed shut and her mouth was wide open. House had his tongue out in a scrunched up face.

"I'm totally buying this." House got a copy of the picture.

"Oh God!" she put her hands over her face.

"Alright. That's all I'm doing at this place." he stated and they wandered into an arcade. They tried a few crane games for some soccer jerseys and silly bands, but nothing yielded from it.

"Let's walk up to the arcade down there." Cuddy pointed. They wandered down, taking in the sights of the beach and Martell's Tiki Bar. Cuddy spotted a candy wheel at the end and lunged towards it. House followed.

She was in awe at all the huge boxes of candy. She threw down a quarter on the blue 2 and a white pop. House did the same so if they won, there'd be a box of candy for each of them.

The girl working the wheel gave out some change to people and got everyone settled before flipping the switch for someone to press the button. The wheel whirred around and around and slowed up...and just barely landed on the blue 2. Cuddy screamed and House smiled.

"Sweet Tarts!" Cuddy pointed at the box and the girl handed it to her. She waited for House's choice.

"Blow Pops." he smirked. The girl gave him a box of watermelon flavored ones.

"Winners!" she yelled.

The two walked away and headed back to the car to head down to Seaside. There was nothing else here.

"I can't believe we won candy." Cuddy said happily.

"Yeah!" House said. "I won't have to steal them from the nurse's station!"

"Yay!" Cuddy cheered.

They got into her car and made their way to Seaside.

[H] [H] [H] [H]

The doctor duo finally made it all the way to Seaside Heights. They parked, threw a whole bunch of quarters into the meter, and walked up the worn, splintered, gum covered ramp onto the boardwalk. The smell of sausage and peppers filled their nostrils.

"Dude!" they said at the same time and bolted toward the Midway Steak place to get some chow. They both got the specialty...peppers and onions..sausage and peppers...same stuff.

"This is delicious." Cuddy mumbled through chewing.

"Hell yeah!" House stuffed a huge forkfull into his mouth. They went over to an empty bench and ate with a sunset view.

They sat there for a few minutes after they were finished to digest for a moment. Cuddy dug her camera out of her purse and snapped a few pictures.

"Take one of me!" House posed. She giggled and took pictures. He stood up and unbuttoned his shirt all the way and the breeze ruffled his hair. She definitely got a picture of that. It was very sexy. So sexy, single women walking by had to stop for a second and oogle. He winked and they all scurried off.

"Hey, you wanna go on that?" he pointed to the little sky ride above their heads.

"Yeah!"

They got some tickets and squeezed next to each other on the bench. The thing moved slowly down the boardwalk. House found Cuddy's hand and held it under his. She leaned against his shoulder and sighed. This was it.

They sat like that until the thing turned around and headed back up to where they got on. Cuddy shifted. Her arm was falling asleep from laying on it.

"What?" House asked.

"My arm is being crushed. It fell asleep."

"Better dislodge it. Wouldn't want the Dean getting crush syndrome." he teased.

She freed it from between her torso and House's and slid against him. She stared at him and he smiled at her. She smiled back. He gently leaned down and went in for a kiss. She kissed back and it must've gotten a little too intense because someone down below shouted.

"Get a room! There's kids here, you know!"

The two reluctantly pulled away. The ride was just about done. When the chair pulled into the station, they hopped off.

"You wanna get out of here?" she asked.

"I want to walk down the other end, by Coin Castle." he said.

"Okay."

House found her hand and they walked down the boardwalk together. They fit in with a lot of couples walking up and down holding hands. Cuddy suddenly stopped and was in awe over a humongous monkey at one of the games.

"Oh my God! It's soooo cute!" she walked over to it. It was at one of those games where you had to throw 3 balls into a bucket.

House slapped down a few bills and began tossing. The first two shots bounced out, but the third stayed in. He got more balls and tried again. This time, he got them all in. Cuddy screeched with happiness and the guy said they could pick whatever prize they wanted. She pointed at the monkey and the guy got it down and she hugged it to death.

They walked away and she put it down for a sec and leaned up to kiss House again.

"You are amazing." she pulled away and giggled before delving back in. They once again pulled away reluctantly as people gave them heated glares.

They walked by the entrance to the ride park on that end and he dragged her inside. They went to the other side and he pointed at Stillwalk Manor.

"We are going on that." he stated.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I'm not too sure. I think it's a haunted house and the little cart takes you around."

"A haunted scary house? No way!" she interjected.

"Come on! I've never been on it either. I'll be with you the whole time."

Cuddy reluctantly gave in. They walked into the entrance and handed the girl the tickets.

"Um, where can I put this?" Cuddy asked, referring to the monkey.

The girl giggled. "Just leave it here on the chair. I'll make sure nobody takes it, hon."

"Thank you." She and house got into the little cart. It slowly entered the manor. It got dark. Pitch black.

"Uh oh." she got closer to House.

Scary music played in the background. Before they knew it, they saw skeletons and dead stuff. A zombie popped out at them. Cuddy screamed and burrowed into his chest. He just cracked up.

When she finally looked again, there were dead guys sitting at chairs and coming out of coffins. Another thing popped out at them and she screamed again.

"How are you doing this?" she mumbled into his chest. "Staying so calm?"

"I've got a smokin' hot woman in my lap. What's there to be scared of?"

That remark earned him a punch. She sat up.

More things just popped out along the way and she dug into his chest each time. Finally, the cart came out the little balcony on the second floor out into the rest of the world. She let go and sighed for a moment before they went back in. The same deal happened till the end of the ride.

Cuddy happily jumped out, snatched the monkey, and got away from there.

"I am never doing that again." she told House.

"Scaredy cat." he commented.

"So...you want to get out of here?" she asked again.

"Yeah...but I want to go stand out and look at the ocean again, like when we were eating."

"So do I." they came out and wandered until they found an empty bench. Cuddy put the monkey on the bench, but before she could sit, House grabbed her from behind and hugged her. She yelped.

"What are you-"

"Cuddy, shut up and enjoy it."

He gingerly lowered his head and rested it on the top of hers. They stood there contently. He eventually lowered his head and began to kiss and lick at her neck. She let out soft moans as she felt her body heat up. She finally couldn't take his torture anymore and flipped around and pressed her lips to his. They made a hot, delicious scene before they both realized they were in public.

"Let's get out of here." she said seductively.

"I second the motion." he pecked her on the lips.

On the way back to the car, they passed by a bar and a DJ there for the night was announcing something:

"Hey guys! All you couples out there, come on in and share a dance with your sweetheart!"

House looked at Cuddy. "Come on!"

They went in and once the DJ was satisfied there were enough people, he put on Elvis's "Cant Help Falling in Love With You."

He pulled Cuddy into his arms and she giggled as they rocked back and forth. It was then all quiet as they got lost in the song. She looked up into his icy blue eyes and smiled sweetly. He smiled back, a smile nobody has ever seen him smile before. They went in for another delicious kiss. Apparently, the DJ picked them out of the crowd.

"Oh yeah! That's what I mean! The couple over there with the huge monkey!" he clapped his hands. Every person in the bar was watching the two doctors neck until they broke apart and fist pumped. Everyone cheered. The song ended, and the two bowed and left to to head back. House was trying to battle a hard on since the first kiss on the sky ride, which he managed to do. Cuddy was just trying to not jump him in the middle of a crowd of people.

_What the hell? Are Cuddy and I a couple now? We completely hung all over each other like a bunch of teenagers! On second thought, that's good. God I can't wait until I can ravage that woman. I can barely keep it in my pants as it is...ugh. I love her. _

Cuddy picked up that House was in thought over something, so she decided it was best to let him be, and her own thoughts clouded over her mind.

_Am I really about to have sex with Gregory House? I shouldn't really be doing this! He's my goddamn employee! But, he's soo frickin' sexy. And...I think I love him. I can't let him go with another woman. That would be too painful. And besides, any other woman wouldn't bare to be with him, except me. We can only put up with each other. I love him..._

They hung all over each other (and the monkey that was between them) all the way to the car. Cuddy stuffed the thing into the back seat of the car. When she came back out to get in the driver's door, House pinned her against the car and dug into that sweet mouth of hers. She let out a moan as he moved down and sucked gently at her neck.

"House, I have to drive." she shoved him off with a smirk.

"One more kiss?" he pouted.

"Fine." He pressed her against the car again. This time, House stopped fighting and she could feel the bulge against her. She moaned and pushed him off and got in before he took her against the car. He reluctantly let her and got in the other side.

The whole way back he kept snaking his hand into her lap and she had to keep swatting him so she wouldn't kill the two of them. Sex and driving do not mix. But, she had her fair share of getting him back. She glanced over during a red light and saw the huge tent in his pants and had to restrain herself from jumping on it. He purposely tried to adjust it, which made her more turned on.

Finally, after that torture, they made it back to the bungalow. Cuddy managed to grab the monkey before House could get his hands on her and he had to wait to get inside for her to drop it. Once it was out of the way, he attacked her. They got entangled in a firery kiss and landed somewhere on the couch. She swiped his shirt off and gasped as he rubbed his stubble into her neck. He pulled at her shirt until the offending article was cast carelessly off into the room.

He settled between her legs and began to shamelessly grind his covered erection against her. He could feel the heat eminating from her. She let out a loud moan and bucked up at him. He suddenly got off of her. She almost screamed at the lack of contact.

"There is no way in hell I am sexing you up on this piece of crap. Bed." He yanked her into a kiss. They bashed into things until they fell onto the bed. Cuddy flipped him so she was on top and raked her nails down his chest. He grunted and bucked up at her, causing her face to twist in pleasure. She rid him of his pants and sat completely mesmorized at his gorgeous, hard dick. She hungrily took it in her mouth and he moaned and tried to force it further in. He awkwardly managed to get the rest of her clothes off and slipped a finger into her core. She screamed and pulled back hard, nearly causing him to lose it.

House flipped them and began to give some attention to her perfect breasts. He licked and sucked at each nipple one at a time, and it had her writhing wildly. He finally stopped, but went down between her legs and if it was physically possible, got harder at the sight of how wet she was. He dug in and lapped it all up. She bucked and moaned and screamed and made virtually every noise one would associate with sex. He sucked on her clit hard and she cried out.

"Oh my God! Right there!" she bucked harder. He pulled away and teasingly poked his tongue into her on the way out. She moaned loud enough that the people back home could have heard it.

"I need you right now!" she pulled him down hard. As if right on cue, Cuddy's phone belted out some 80's tune and she groaned.

"Don't you-" House tried to get her to ignore it, but she answered anyway.

"Hello?" she said, trying to sound like she wasn't having sex with the world's sexiest doctor right at that moment.

"It's Wilson. Where's House? He hasn't been picking up his phone?"

"We've been busy." she grunted. House smirked and brought his hardened self between her legs and began to tease her with it. She let out a muffled murmur.

"With what?" he asked. House slid the tip in and she made a fist and smacked it into the mattress, finally letting out a moan.

"The patient." she rattled out.

"Are you okay, Lisa? You sound like you're dying."

"I'm fine Wilson. I'm trying to do someone-I mean, something right now." House stopped it with his dick and went oral on her again. She bit her lip to keep from making a noise.

She could see his eyebrows raise through the phone. "Where exactly is House?" Wilson prodded.

House came up and kissed Cuddy. She kissed him back hard and bucked up at him.

"He's eating. You know how he gets when you disturb his eating." House tried not to laugh. She smacked him.

"I don't care! Let me talk." Cuddy whimpered out of his earshot and passed the phone to House.

"It's Wilson, tell him if he doesn't hang up right now his ass is fired." she craned her neck and kissed him.

"This better be important." he said through the kiss.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been calling you!" he shouted.

"Busy!" Cuddy started playing with his dick. He grunted.

"With who?" he asked.

"You owe me a hundred bucks." he moaned and hung up the phone.

"Fuck me!" Cuddy screamed. House plunged into her and she moaned and screamed in pleasure as he thrusted hard. She felt the stars building and he finally hit a spot that had her screaming in bliss. He emptied himself inside her and they both came off the high sweaty and panting.

"Good God you're good." she chuckled.

"There's more where that came from." he kissed her and they went another few rounds.

...

"I owe him a hundred bucks?" Wilson sat there befuddled until it hit him. They had a bet on whether Cuddy would answer the phone in the middle of being impaled. Wilson lost the bet. Which only meant one thing...Huddy sex.

**There's your smut! HEHEH. Okay. I've written too much in the past few days...I'm taking a break for a little bit so I can go to bed at a reasonable time lol. But, the mechanics of betting confuse me, so I didn't put House bet Wilson that she would answer because I have no idea who would pay who if she didn't. LOL. Ok. I'm happy everyone likes it! I think I'm gonna have House go fishing or something so he and Cuddy are separated all day so there is sexual torture lol. That'll be nice and smutty and self pleasuring...lol. Oh and about all the Michael Jackson references...I have a new found obsession with him. I love those crotch grabs. Yummy. **

**LOL here's a MJ/Chuck Norris together! IDK if it makes sense, but whatev.**

**Chuck Norris is the reason Michael Jackson protects his crotch. LOL. Okay. I think I got high off that run I went on.**

**HIT DA BUTTON! RAWRS!**


	12. Fun in the Sun

**PARDON ME.**

**Excuse my incapablities of posting a new chapter. I can't use I'm busy as an excuse...it's the middle of the damned summer! I'm just lazy. Tomorrow I am going down the shore (aformentioned in the story) for 2 weeks! I'm happy. But, that's 2 weeks of no posts, no Frontierville...no computer...no fanfiction...which is going to suck! Anyway...I actually have been writing, just not this story. I'm pulling a quadruple at the moment. This story, and there are three others I have saved on Word that haven't debuted on here yet. None of them are even close to completion. I have the whole explanation at the bottom of my profile to enlighten you eager fangirls...and/or boys. So, I think this chapter will be some fun in the sun. Beach time! And some more smut! Also, this is now officially the longest story I've ever written as of now! Yay! I think I'm gonna start a 5th story on paper maybe during when I'm away...I have a good idea. These stories will debut eventually, be patient kiddies!**

**Also, help me! I don't remember the name to a fic! There was a fic I read a long time ago and I didn't favorite it because it was when I just joined the sight and had no idea what the hell I was doing and I want to find it again. HELP! House and Cuddy went somewhere, like a conference or something, and they were on a plane, and Cuddy was reading this book that had a juicy smut scene and it made her like flustered and turned on and House was of course having fun with that fact and she ended up giving the book to him so he'd leave her alone...and that's the only part I remember. It was either on the plane or in the airport or something. IDK. And there was another story with a bed and breakfast...whatever. If you know what I'm talking about, help and like give a title/author...something! It's driving me nuts. Okay. Read!**

**Enjoy Chickadees!**

**CHAPTER 12:** **Fun in the Sun**

Cuddy was jarred from the best night of sleep she'd ever had when her bladder strongly protested its fullness. House was wrapped around her, and she had to figure out how to wriggle from his confines. Which, she didn't try too hard at, as she just slid out from beneath him. He didn't even flinch.

She stood up, her body sore in all the right places. She smiled. She hadn't felt this great since...the one night stand they had in college. She suddenly felt cold, and looking down at herself, she remembered she was naked. She scanned the room for something to throw over herself, and snatched up House's shirt that was draped across the lampshade.

She was exhausted, and yawned as she dragged herself to the bathroom. Once all that was taken care of, she caught a glance of the time. It was 5 am. She yawned again, and went to go back to sleep. House had rolled onto his back, taking up most of the bed. She let out a disgruntled grunt and shoved him over so she could squeeze back in next to him. He immediately rolled over and pulled her against him.

"Frisky, are we?" his deep, sultry voice murmured into her ear.

"I got up to pee! It's 5 am. Go back to sleep."

He brought his face down to her neck and started to nip at it, which progressively turned into sucking, a hickey in production. She let out a quiet moan, and smirked.

"How the hell can you still be horny after 2 hours of impaling me?"

"How the hell can't you be?" his voice vibrated against her. He sucked her neck harder until the skin heated up. She didn't seem to notice because she was too busy trying not to notice his hardened tool poking into her lower back.

"I love the outfit, by the way." he commented on her wearing nothing but his shirt.

"It was cold and there was nothing else within arm's reach that was loose." she complained.

"I love it even more on the floor." he yanked it off of her before she had a chance to react. He flipped her beneath him as he rolled on top of her and brought his mouth to hers. She kissed back.

"One round, and then I'm going back to sleep for another 3 hours." she mumbled as she attacked his mouth. He pulled away and started on a nipple, causing her to moan loudly. He grinned at how he could make her do that. The grin turned into a smirk as he detatched his mouth from her breast and licked a trail downwards. She writhed beneath him.

He was down to the promised land and looked up at her and smirked before lowering his stubbled face between her legs and eating her out. She screamed out and bucked against his face.

"OH GOD HOUSE!" she moaned. The sound made him even harder, if that was physically possible at that point. He pulled back, and Cuddy practically screamed at the loss of contact.

"Ever done a 69 position before?" he waggled his brows.

"No!" she shouted, breathing hard.

"Well, you're about to."

He rolled onto his back and pulled her with him.

"Turn around so your-"

"I know what a 69 position is!" she grumbled as she flipped onto her stomach and shoved her dripping mound into his face. She squirmed about until she was comfortale and so his dick was in mouth's reach. Without warning, she took him into her mouth and sucked. Hard.

"My God!" he moaned. "Apparently an unsatisfied Cuddy is not a happy Cuddy!" She bit him for that comment. He yelped.

"You're on." He dug into her juicy wetness and she moaned against his solid length.

House poked his tongue inside her and she started to hump his face. He started bucking into her mouth.

"Harder!" Cuddy's muffled cry droned. He sucked her clit, and she screamed. She took her left hand and started playing with his balls and pumping the base. He moaned loudly. She felt that delicious tickle build up low in her belly, and frantically started doing him faster. He did the same thing.

The two of them simultaneously orgasmed, Cuddy screaming out as House shot his load. She didn't even attempt to pull back and swallowed all of it. He licked her clean and they grunted as they changed positions so they could be face to face.

"I want you." he reached to kiss her. They tasted each other, and the combination was a delicious mix.

"I want to sleep. And then I'm going up to the beach." she pulled away and yawned, snuggling into him.

"Can I just impale you for a minute?"

"I want to sleep! If you're that horny, go jerk off." she mumbled into his chest.

"Why would I jerk off when there's a gorgeous woman latched onto me?"

"Because she wants to sleep!"

He sighed loudly. "You owe me some later, bitch goddess."

"Whatever." she breathed as she fell asleep against him. He fell asleep as well almost instantaneously...apparently just closing his eyes for a second overpowered him.

...

It wasn't until 9:30 that they finally woke up and stayed up. This time, House was the first one awake. He smirked as he thought of a wake up call for Cuddy. She was sprawled across his torso.

He gently slid her onto her back and got on top. He leant down and placed a kiss on her lips before making tons of little love bites all over her neck. She moaned, a smile creeping across her face. She was still asleep, though. House pulled back and decided he had to go lower for it to have an effect.

He trailed a path of licks and kisses down her front, paused to suck a nipple, and kept going down until he got between her legs. He licked his lips and dove in. She ground against his face, and violently jerked awake. She moaned loudly.

"Greg...what the hell?" she mumbled, gasping.

"This is my version of a wake up call." he said into her clit. He wrapped his lips around the swollen nub and sucked as if his life depended on it. She gasped and reached down to push his head against her harder.

"Hoouuuseeee!" she gasped. All the little noises she was making and the juices spurting out of her got him rock hard. She noticed him trying to hold his hips up so he wouldn't crush it.

"Screw it-" she began, but an ear-splitting moan escaped her mouth and cut herself off.

"Yes, mistress." he growled as he slid up and buried himself inside her. She screamed out in pleasure.

"Oh God! HARDER!" she bucked up at him hard. He plunged into her to the hilt, pulled all the way out, and crashed back in. The movement was so hard that the bed was slamming against the wall and their bodies were shifting in the sheets.

He snaked his hand between them and started to grind at her clit with his finger. She screamed as she tumbled head first into euphoric bliss.

"Someone's coming!" House shouted after she came off her high.

"Oh God? Who?" she moaned as the pleasure built up again. She couldn't stop if her life depended on it.

"ME!" he screamed as he drove himself home. Cuddy screamed loud enough that the whole beach could've heard them as she squeezed around House's dick. He came instantly, emptying inside her. They lay panting and gasping for air until she spoke.

"What the hell was that? Raping me in my sleep?" she smacked him playfully with a smirk.

"It wasn't rape! You were screaming my name and begging for me to go harder! If you enjoyed it, it can't be rape!"

"I'm kidding. I think this was the best thing I've woken up to in my entire life."

"What about Christmas morning? Oh, wait, you're a Jew, I can see how this is a lot better than waking up to another lit candle." She yanked on House Jr. for that comment, causing him to yelp.

"Ow! What the hell? I need that for further use!" he shouted. "House Jr. doesn't like you anymore."

"I can see that." she giggled at the flaccid, limp organ.

"Don't insult him! He has feelings!" House pulled the blanket over himself.

Cuddy sat up. "I'm eating, then going to the beach." she stated as she stood up, swaying her naked ass as she walked away. He pulled himself out and followed it. She sensed his presence and turned around to see him staring.

"What?" she put her hands on her hips.

"Just enjoying the view." he grinned as he hungrily ogled her body. She rolled her eyes and went back into the bedroom and put his shirt back on. He groaned when she came back out.

"Killjoy. It's not like I can wear YOUR shirt."

She smirked. "You don't have the cleavage for it."

"But it would bring out my ass a lot better than it does yours." he stood leaning on his cane with a grin.

"Touche." she poured herself a bowl of cereal and sat down on the sofa. House purposely positioned himself so he was right in her line of vision. When she looked up the first time since sitting there, she practically choked.

"Do you need CPR?" he sniggered.

"No!" she choked out. "Put on some pants before I jump you and delay things further!"

House smiled. "Maybe I want you to jump me."

"We've done it like 6 times in the past 12 hours!" she said.

"Let's make it 7 then."

"Maybe later. I'm going to the beach." she finished her cereal and deposited the bowl into the sink.

"Then I'm coming with you."

She smirked. "Didn't you just do that?"

"Touche. Seriously, I'm going to the beach with you."

"Whatever. But there will be no groping or fondling."

"Damn it, you figured me out. Still going."

"Go get ready then." she walked away to go put on her bathing suit. He quickly snatched his from his bag and followed her into the room.

"House." she glared at him.

"I thought we were changing?" he said innocently.

"Yeah. Separately."

"Oh come on. It's not like I haven't seen you naked before."

"You're impossible." she said as she turned away from him and pulled off the shirt.

"Nice." he commented as he slipped on a pair of boxers and his swim trunks and watched her.

"Shut up." she blushed as she turned around, clad in her black bikini.

"I'm getting some food and stuff." he walked out into the kitchen to find snacks.

"I'll find a bag."

...

"We are not driving 100 feet because you are too lazy to walk." Cuddy stood with her arms crossed as the two argued in front of the bungalow.

"I'm a cripple! I can't walk that far!" he whined.

"You can do it in the hospital."

"The hospital does not have unpaved pebbled roads!"

She sighed, and then grinned as she came up with something. She seductively walked up against him and pressed a delicious kiss to his lips.

"If you walk up, I promise you can do whatever you want to me when we get back." she whispered sexily.

He started to walk up the street. She smiled big.

"You're an evil cunning woman." he said as they made their way up.

"I know. I take advantage of it."

"Whatever."

They walked in silence for some reason until they got to the beach. Cuddy stood there, her hair blowing in the breeze, her cover-up flapping behind her, a big happy smile plastered on her face. House quickly pulled out his camera and got a picture of that moment. She realized he was staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"You have no idea how gorgeous you just looked."

She blushed and he walked over and kissed her. She kissed back and they made out until some lady with two little kids shot them a nasty look as they went by to get on the beach.

"I want you." he whispered huskily. She rolled her eyes, although she was hugely turned on at the moment.

"Not here. Can you try to keep it in your pants for once?" she walked down the little path towards the lifeguard that was sitting in a beach chair with her nose in a book.

"No." he smirked. She slapped him.

The lifeguard looked up from her book as they flashed their beach badges and House let Cuddy get ahead of him. The girl winked at him. He held up his hand like a phone and mouthed "Call me." The girl blushed.

When they were far enough away, Cuddy commented.

"Pull any more stunts like that and I'll have you castrated and then do a sexy strip tease/pole dance/lap dance to make you suffer."

"Uh, I'd like my balls to stay where they are. Just remember, you castrate me, don't expect any fun from House Jr."

"Touche." she murmured as she plopped her stuff onto an empty plot of sand. "We're gonna camp here."

"Yes mistress." he rumbled as he dropped his stuff as well, letting his cane drop into the sand.

Cuddy set up an umbrella and layed out their towels before sitting down to put on some sunscreen. House snatched the bottle before she could use any.

"I'll put yours on, you put mine on...in an un sexual manner, of course." he lowered himself down next to her.

"No funny stuff." she warned as she lay on her back so he could get her front. He squeezed out a pile of the white, creamy fluid into his hand and started down by her feet and sensually massaged the lotion up her legs. She hummed in approval. He got to her knees, and squirted out some more lotion before moving up her thighs, lightly tickling the insides. She moaned quietly.

House was starting to lightly drag some lotion along the edges of her bikini area when she flinched hard.

"House..." she warned, trying to suppress another moan.

"You don't want a random line of sunburn right there, Cuddles." he lifted his head and stared into her blue-grey eyes.

He finished up there, her wrtithing beheathpoured some more lotion onto her belly and massaged her well toned midesection. She gasped at the sensation. He got some more onto his hands and simultaneously applied it to her arms before going into her cleavage.

"Don't-"

"Cuddy, I'm not going to grope you. Calm down." he rubbed it in and then went in for the big finish. He smoothed his hands over her face, causing her to close her eyes and hum. He got everywhere but her nose, which was the grand finale. He put a glob on his own nose and leant down and rubbed noses with her, where she then caught a fiery kiss with him. He pulled back.

"My God House!" she sat up. "Where'd you learn how to do that?"

"I'm good with my hands. My turn!" he lay down in await for Cuddy to be all over him. She rolled her eyes and picked up the abandoned bottle. She started up on his shoulders and made her way down. He lay there content, humming the entire time she had her hands on his body. Cuddy got down to his lower belly and glanced up at him. He had his eyes shut. She smirked and quietly turned around towards his feet and slipped her hand beneath his red and white floral swim trunks, stroking him. His eyes shot open.

"Hey!" he yanked her hand from his pants. "No fair! I couldn't grope you!"

"I'll let you grope me when you get my back if you let me continue."

"Fine."

She slipped her hand back under, making sure nobody was watching. She stroked him for a little while more before giving him a tug and pulling out. She got the rest of his body and lay down on her tummy and House didn't hesitate to rub lotion underneath her bottoms and on her ass. She smiled. He finished up her back quickly, and gave her ass a little slap when he was done. She did the same to him and finished quick so they could relax.

"Want some food?" House said as he dug through his bag and pulled out a sandwich...and a special salad he made for her.

"Thank you House." she took the salad and took a bite. It was delicious.

"This is really good." she crunched at him.

"Why fank ooh." he said, with a mouthful of sandwich. She giggled.

The two of them finished their food rather quickly and lay together on the bed sheet Cuddy brought in addition to the other towels under the umbrella.

"Flip over every 20 minutes or so for even coverage." House said.

"Why?" she asked.

"So we can look like two rottisiere chickens!" he laughed. She cracked up as well.

"Ok. We'll be the tan doctor twins." she looked at him. He grinned.

They lay on their backs, practically touching. They went 3 rounds per side, which was about 2 hours of basking. House was hot, and sat up. Cuddy was still laying there, unmoved. He leant down and licked her earlobe.

"I'm hot, dear." he whispered sexily. She rolled over and kissed him hard.

"Want to go in the water?" she asked. "I mean, if your leg is okay with it."

"My thoughts exactly." he tried to get up, but failed. He stuck out a hand at Cuddy, and she yanked him up and the two made their way down to the ocean. The water was about upper waist deep, and the tide just turned and was starting to go out, which meant the current would progressively get easier to deal with. They waded in.

"Oh damn that's cold!" House exclaimed.

"I can tell by the lack of excitement in your pants." she smirked.

"I can tell by looking at the twins." he stared at her chest. Her nipples were hard from the cold, and you could see them quite well. She crossed her arms over her chest.

They waded out a little further to some chest deep water and a speed boat flew by, causing a huge lump of water to come towards them, slowly rising into a huge wave.

"Oh. My. Gawd." House and Cuddy said in unision.

"Hold my hand, House!" Cuddy screamed as the wave got closer and was on the verge of breaking. He grabbed her hand and held on for dear life.

The wave broke like 2 feet away and they dove under and stayed until the roar of the water above them subsided. Cuddy surfaced, yanking House up with her.

"Is your leg okay?" she asked in concern.

He wiped his eyes off. "That was seriously fun! Can we do it again?"

"Your leg?" she asked again.

"It's fine. As long as we're in this together, it'll be great."

"Um..." Cuddy stared at another wave. House smiled and grabbed her hand again and they dove under. This time, House let go of her hand and she surfaced in fear. A pair of arms suddenly grabbed her around the waist and she screamed. House kissed her neck.

"You jackass! That was not funny." she tried to keep a straight face. House made one of his funny faces and she flat out lost it, her body racking with laughter.

"You want to have some ocean sex?" he whispered sexily in her ear. She gulped.

"No! The last thing I need is an infection down there." he let go and faced her.

"Fine. I'll do this then." He hefted her up and she yelped as he brought her against him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he dove in for a kiss. She kissed back, and House stood there with the woman he loved wrapped around his waist in the middle of the ocean, where nobody else mattered.

**Okay, okay, okay...I know that it just kind of ended but I have to get up at like 6 tomorrow morning and I have to go to sleep like now...I had to get something up! (that's what HE said! LOL). This was not how I wanted this chapter to end...but, whatever. It'll continue into the next one. Which means I can write more smut! LOL. Okay. I've been horny like all week...therefore, you get lots of smut. HEHEH. And then I'm gonna make up some random excuse to get Wilson to come down or something and him and House go on a little day trip fishing adventure, which leads to Huddy sexual tension...and lots of horny! LOL. The smut'll be mindblowing after that. Peace out, peoples! And hit the hungry (almost said horny...LOL) review monster! NOMOMONOMNOM! XD**


	13. Entering Rough Water

**HOLY F*****

**Okay...House season 7 better hurry up before I kill myself. I've discovered new promos and stuff, and it is ABSOLUTELY KILLING ME. Which is why I'm on here...trying to not think about it. School starts in like a week...boo. Nah. I'm on the edge of insanity from doing nothing except watching NCIS and House reruns and sleeping...and reading. It's about time I did someting productive. So OMG those spoilers! There's like go-kart double dating House/Cuddy and I'm not sure of the other two...and...wait for it people. SMEX. Yes. I said it. They have sex. Clothes are spewn all over the apartment...LE and Hugh are naked...in bed...OH MY GAWD. Ok. I'm shutting up now. I'm sorry if I ruined it for some of you...I have a big mouth. Read the next chapter. I think I'll throw in some angst to counteract the smut. LOL. And I did have a dream about the season premeire...it was soo good! Except that it was mostly all dirty and smutty...but who cares? I'm going insane :D Oh, and I lost patience waiting to get the saved bit off of Word that is currently stuck on my parent's Microsoft on their desktop page...so I rewrote it, and it came out better, I must say :)**

**Enjoy :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**CHAPTER 13: Entering Rough Water**

House lost his balance when a wave came rippling into them, causing the two of them to fall into the water. Cuddy landed awkwardly on her thigh, and the sand painfully scraped her. House's back landed in the scrape factory as well. He emerged from the water, pulling her up with him.

"Ow!" she hissed.

"Sorry, cripple. I can only hold us up for so long."

She giggled. "It's okay."

"I'm getting out...something is shriveling up and I don't want to drown the Dean of Medicine." he hobbled with the current towards the sand. She followed him, an amused grin on her face.

They finally surfaced, and Cuddy paused when she heard someone shout.

"Lisa!"

She flipped around, trying to pinpoint where the voice was coming from.

"Lisa!" he called again, and she saw him waving at her. It was Michael. She cautiously stepped around blankets and beach stuff layed out and went over to him, House not far behind her.

"Hey Mike!" she greeted, suddenly stopping when she saw he was sitting with another woman. She felt a little angry.

"Hello!" he saw her awkwardly staring at the woman beside him. "Oh, this is my wife, Loanne."

"Who is this?" Loanne asked him suspiciously, her accent just as thick as his.

"I completely forgot, darling! This is Natalie's sister, Lisa."

The woman breathed in relief, extremely happy to meet her neighbor's sister. Natalie was a wonderful girl, and they were close.

"Pleased to meet you...and who is this handsome man with you?" she smirked. House smiled and cast her a wink.

Cuddy mentally noted to slap him when they were out of eye shot. "This is my...colleague Dr. Gregory House. He's the Head of Diagnostics."

"Is he your beau?" she asked bluntly.

House and Cuddy snapped their heads at each other, the same question flowing between them silently.

"I guess you could call it that." Cuddy settled on.

"We did see the two of you rather enjoying yourselves out in the ocean." Mike grinned.

A blush rose to Cuddy's cheeks and House just smirked. He leant down and whispered something to Loanne.

"I totally tapped that last night...and this morning." he breathed.

"Oh my." she brought her hand to her mouth to hide the gaping smirk. Cuddy's face turned redder, positive whatever House whispered was about her.

"I'm gonna go back to the blanket...my leg is starting to hurt." House winked and hobbled away, but not far as he eavesdropped.

"So you are dating." Loanne stated.

"Well...sort of. It only started like yesterday."

"Really? Haven't you known him for a while?"

"Well yeah, we've known each other since college...over 20 years."

Loanne sat back. "Wow. And you decided to date now?"

Cuddy winced. "It's...complicated. It's nowhere near a boyfriend/girlfriend status yet."

During their conversation, Mike dislodged himself from the women gossiping, unable to sit there and take it. He spotted House snooping not far away, and decided to join him. He walked over.

"I thought you went back to the blanket." he grinned.

"Hell no. I wanna know what these two are saying about me."

"I know. Women. They just don't know how to stop that chin wagging of theirs."

House smirked. "Join the stakeout. Maybe they'll talk about you."

Mike grinned, and the two men conversed as they spied on their women. House originally hated this bum with a burning passion, but once he discovered he was married he knew Cuddy wouldn't go near him, which it was now safe to socialize with him.

"Do you love him?" Loanne suddenly said. Back where the men were spying, they hushed up.

Cuddy paused to find the right answer. "I do. He's the only one I have ever loved...I've dated other men, but he always interfered and I didn't feel the bond with them like I do with him. I guess we were just meant to be."

House smiled. A genuine smile. Mike grinned too.

"What does being married feel like?" Cuddy asked. House's jaw dropped and Mike swept his hand down his face. "Oh lord."

"Ah well, I enjoy it. You always have a warm body next to you when you sleep at night, someone to comfort you when you're upset...someone who's just there and you don't feel lonely and miserable any more." she read Cuddy like a book.

Her eyes lightened. "Really? But isn't there a world where couples hate each other and get a divorce and-" Loanne hushed her.

"That's in LA and Hollywood and when people don't love somebody, they just get married to be married, not because they love each other."

Cuddy sighed. This was quite a conversation.

"I better get back to House before he gets bored and does something stupid."

Loanne chuckled. "Men."

Upon hearing their finish, House bid farewell to Mike so he could escape before he was caught.

"See ya, Mike."

"Likewise, Dr. House."

"Greg!" he called over his shoulder.

House scurried off to the blanket and Mike ran to the steps leading up to the street, appearing to come down them. He waved at Cuddy and went to rejoin his wife. Cuddy made her way back to the blanket and found House sleeping (which he wasn't at all, he was faking it).

She smirked as she bent down and placed a kiss on his lips. He didn't move. She kissed him again, this time dragging her nails over his chest. He flinched, but remained still. Cuddy thrust her hand beneath his swim trunks and stroked him, which caused him to shoot up and slap her hand away.

"My God! You could have asked instead of trying to rape me!" She punched him.

"Shut up."

His face turned serious. "Why were you talking about bad relationships?"

"You eavesdropped on us?" her mouth gaped.

"Why?" he ignored her.

"Most of the relationships I hear about aren't happily ever afters." she said quietly.

"You don't think we will be?" he asked, the sadness evident in his voice.

"You want a happily ever after?" she asked.

"I don't know!" he spat. "Not if you're going to be so negative about it!"

"I'm not! I'm just scared...I've never really committed before!"

"You had no problems with Lucas..." he growled.

"Lucas was the biggest mistake I've ever made in my life! He was too young, and I forced myself into something that I wanted without even thinking about love or...or..." she flailed, stuck on words.

"If you'd be happy." House mumbled. "Which clearly you aren't with me!"

"Gah!" she growled loud. "You bastard! I've been happier with you than I have with any other man in my entire life!"

"Oh really?" he yelled, a large number of beachgoers staring from their spots.

"Yes!" she screamed. "Whether you really want to believe it or not is up to your pathetic, screwed up mind!"

They sat there, chests heaving, fuming at each other until they subconsciously began putting all the stuff away at the same time, neither speaking. When it was all packed up, they stormed off the beach, Cuddy a few feet ahead of him. She arrived back first, angrily slamming the stuff into the storage box in the yard before shutting herself in the bathroom. House entered the bungalow and plopped onto the sofa, massaging his temples. He screwed up big time.

As if on cue, his cell phone went off. He picked it up and glanced at the caller ID: Wilson. Perfect. Only him...

He answered it gruffly. "What?"

He mentally saw Wilson jerk back.

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing. What do you want?"

"You slept with Cuddy."

"So? You slept with that nurse in pediatrics."

"She's not our boss. You slept with her."

House sighed harshly. "Yeah. So what?"

"That's good! You two have finally discovered your love, and are starting a relationship."

"Not anymore."

Wilson paused, saying nothing.

"What? What did you do now?"

"Nothing! I overheard her talking to her sister's neighbor's wife about bad relationships and questioned her about it!" he grumbled.

Wilson sighed. "You're an idiot. Go apologize."

"I'm not apologizing if she doesn't want to be with me."

"She does, House! She's never really been in a real relationship before, and she's scared as hell. Once you show her you're serious, she'll ease up a little bit."

"I eased her up when I repeatedly kept ramming my-"

"I get it. Now go."

"You owe me a hundred bucks. She answered phone."

Wilson sighed. "Whatever."

"You've gotta come down here so we can go fishing...Cuddy's sister's friend can come too, he mentioned how he liked fishing."

"You have another friend?" Wilson asked excitedly. "Where is the real House and what have you done with him?"

"Oh shut up, Jimmy. This guy I originally thought was trying to gain an all access pass to Cuddy's honey pot, but on discovering he's married, I no longer worry. He's interesting. British."

"Holy crap!" Wilson squealed. "I'm so there. When are we going?"

House paused for a moment. "How about tomorrow?"

"Wait, who's going to run the hospital?" Wilson suddenly remembered.

"Go ask Cameron. She knows how to do it...tell her House wants her to."

"Whatever. See you tomorrow. And apologize to Cuddy." he hung up.

House snapped his phone shut and dropped it onto the coffee table, sighing. He had to get himself out of this mess before he did anything fun that would make him feel guilty.

**There you go. A little angsty piece I threw together as I went along, which is what I do anyway. LOL. Reviews make me happy! I won't give you that hard angry smut that you all love to read if I don't get lots of yummy reviews to get me high to keep writing! Hit the button...if you don't...it'll just hit you on your ass on the way out. DO IT!**


	14. Balls :D

** HELLO!**

**Sorry about not updating! I'm busy with a whole load of stuff and there is no time for anything, especially this week when 8 million things are due on all different days. Anyway...Like, season 7 is amazing! I so want to see House and Rachel...it's going to be epic! Thank you David Shore for planning next week's Rachel madness for my birthday (albeit a day early)! NCIS better be good because it is on my actual birthday...yeah! And I get my license O.O Another week of this bus madness and I can frickin' drive to school! Like seriously there's 3 million kids on my bus and there's barely enough room to breathe, let alone sit. But I will have a car (albeit a '78 piece of junk...but at least I have a car). Anyway, I had to update. It's been a long long time and I felt the urge! Go off and read!**

**CHAPTER 13: BALLS :D**

House leaned back against the sofa and sighed. Without a doubt, he'd majorly fucked up. Big time. The one thing somewhat positive regarding the situation was that, yes, he was the king of screw-ups, but he was the God of fixing those screw-ups. Which is exactly what he intended to do as soon as possible. In other terms: NOW.

Meanwhile, Cuddy had stripped off her beach attire and got the shower going. She closed herself into the tiny cubicle and slumped down against the cool tile, her knees pulled up under her chin, the hot water beating down on her. She silently buried her face into her legs and cried. The burden of this thing she had going with House finally caught up with her rationality. That, and the stupid little skirmish they got themselves into. She shouldn't have even brought up that damn question about relationships gone wrong in the first place. But, she couldn't keep herself from doing it. She was just as curious as House was about certain things.

The short relationship she did share with Lucas was completely and utterly the stupidest thing she'd ever done (well, besides the day she lost her virginity with that guy in high school...they did it in his car parked out near the harbor, taking no steps at all for birth control or condoms...thank God she didn't get pregnant). Like she so eloquently tried to elaborate before, the whole thing with Lucas was just that. A thing. Nothing more, nothing less. She, after all these years of being single and miserable and being a mom, reeled in the first man she could find that seemed suitable. But, as this "thing" progressed, she realized that she'd gotten herself into a pickle. A sour pickle. She didn't really love this man, as kind and generous as he was. She thought about House all the time, and whenever she saw Lucas she would imagine House's blue orbs staring back at her, full of love and care. At that point, she realized she couldn't do it anymore. So, she broke it off. Lucas, per say, wasn't necessarily pleased with this arrangement, but he was respectful of her feelings. She didn't dare mention that House was the basis for the end of their "thing", because then she wouldn't hear the end of it and it would complicate things further.

But, she did want to be with House. She loved him. The only problem was, she'd never had a really serious relationship. Sure, she had some experience with Lucas, but neither of them were around each other for long enough to get into anything deeper. He always had to go out of town for his investigations, and she was at the hospital more than she was even at her own home. She was scared how things would go from here.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she heard a bang, followed by a muttered curse. She looked up and saw a blob moving on the other side of the shower door. House.

"House, I'm in no mood right now. Leave me alone." she pleaded, her voice cracking.

"I'm sorry." he said as full of care and emotion as he could physically muster up at the moment.

She said nothing.

He scoffed gently. "Look, I overreacted. I know you've never done anything like this before, and you're beyond scared. Well, neither have I. The last relationship I had ended badly, and I'm just as scared to commit as you are. But, we can do this."

She still didn't say anything. That was it for him. Resort to Plan B. Which, he should have already done, but it's better late than never.

"Lisa Cuddy, I love you. Did you always know that? This is the only time where I'm not lying, if you would ever believe that. Seeing your face every day is one of the reasons I keep fighting. Because I don't think I could live without it. I would rather be with you trapped in the middle of a typhoon than alone by myself safe and sound in bed. And I will always love you, no matter what. And I'm not saying this because I want to. I'm saying it because _this is the best thing that has ever happened to me._ And I'm not about to lose it over some stupid-assed fight over nothing."

The shower door slowly opened, and she walked out, her eyes red from crying. What he had just told her was everything she wanted to hear. And he said it with the most sincerity and care that he's ever said anything in. He meant what he said, and he said what he meant.

He eyed her, completely and ingloriously naked, as she moved closer to him. He was still in his swim trunks, but neglected to put his shirt back on.

"I love you." she whispered, wrapping her arms around his waist, snuggling into his chest. Her mouth suddenly opened in mock disgust and surprise. She smacked him.

"What was that for?" he groaned in a strangled voice.

"For you not being able to keep it in your pants."

He scoffed. "You're the one walking around naked. You know how MiniMe feels about that."

She smirked and waggled her brows. House grinned and bent down, pressing his lips against hers. She slid his trunks down his legs in one fluid motion, and the two of them stumbled into the tiny shower in a daze of heated passion. The translucent door slammed behind them, entrapping them into the tiny cubicle. House groaned. There was no room in there whatsoever. They were pressed against each other. Not that he was complaining.

"God, this think doesn't seem this tiny until you try to have sex in it." he commented, pulling away from her.

"Shut up." she pressed her lips to that infuriating mouth of his and hoisted herself around his waist. He pressed her against the tile, and began trailing kisses down her jaw and onto that spot just behind her ear that absolutely melted her. She moaned her approval.

He left her neck and ventured further south to her chest, her nipples already hard from the shower. He lowered his head and latched onto one, sucking hard and occasionally nipping her.

"House..." she gasped. "Screw the foreplay and sex me up."

"Yes mistress." he pried himself away as best as he could so he could push himself into her. He slammed into her in one hard thrust. She screamed out, and bucked her hips wildly. He brought his lips back to hers, their tongues probing hard, bodies slapping against each other. House slipped his hand between them and reached for her clit, rubbing at the little nub, the noises leaking from her progressively getting louder.

"Yes!" she screamed, coming hard, squeezing the life out of House's dick. The pressure was ridiculous and he couldn't hold on, releasing into her. She slid down from him, panting, their foreheads touching.

"I told you make up sex was worth it." he chuckled breathlessly. Then, he glanced down and frowned.

"What?" she asked in concern.

"Your thigh is all scraped up." he reached down and stroked it, the feeling almost erotic to Cuddy.

"So is your back." she felt around.

"And?"

"It'll heal. What doesn't kill us will only make us stronger."

"Yup."

They stood there for a few more seconds breathing down each other's throats until Cuddy spoke.

"Can we get out now?"

House chuckled. "I was so waiting for you to say that."

They shut off the water and escaped from their confinement. Cuddy yelped as House picked her up and carried her out into the kitchen.

"House! What are you doing?" she clung to his neck tightly.

"Suffocating!" his strangled voice choked out. She loosened her grip.

"I'm carrying you to bed. No need for clothes for what I've got in mind." he grinned and licked that spot behind her ear. She gasped.

He hobbled into the bedroom and set her down on the bed. She yanked him down on top of her and pressed herself against him, tongues meeting in a fiery kiss, their tanned, warm bodies moving against each other. Hey, it was only like 5 hours since they last had sex. But this, this was make up sex.

House brought his lips down her chest to a nipple and latched on, eliciting moans from Cuddy as she arched her back towards him.

"House..." she cried. "Skip the foreplay!"

"You have to be patient." he switched nipples and she squirmed, reaching for his member, which wasn't really hard yet. It definitely wasn't flaccid, but it wasn't hard.

"You're not hard yet?" she groaned.

"First of all, I had an orgasm like 3 minutes ago. Secondly, I'm not 20 anymore. Be patient with it!" he said huskily and with sarcasm.

"Screw patience!" she pushed him off suddenly and flipped them so she was on top, straddling him.

His eyes widened. "Don't you try to rape me! Especially when I'm not even hard!"

"Oh, I intend to, once I make you hard." an evil grin spread across her face as she slid down and took him in her mouth. He groaned.

"You can keep doing that." he murmured. Cuddy felt him hardening in her mouth, and it egged her on, turning her on more. He bucked at her. She grabbed the base and slowly started pumping it, making him even harder. He moaned.

She suddenly let go, admiring her handy work (pardon the really bad pun). He suddenly flipped her and went down on her before she could open her mouth to protest. When she did, it came out as a moan as he poked his tongue inside her. She screamed.

House's phone suddenly went off, vibrating loudly as the ring was ringing. He lifted his head and looked at it from where he was. Wilson. He picked it up for 2 seconds.

"Is there an alarm that goes off for you to call me when I'm having sex?" he said and hung up as Cuddy's jaw dropped and she squeezed her thighs tightly, causing him to groan.

"If you suffocate me, you don't get off. Just remember that." he choked out. She released him, and as soon as he was freed from the thighs of hell, he surged into her. She cried out, arching to meet him. He screwed her senseless until she hit her climax hard, milking him dry. He slumped on her and they lay panting until they could think coherently.

"I'm hungry." House announced.

"How can you still be hungry if you were eating me for the past hour?"

"I want food." He rolled his eyes and elaborated.

"Me too."

"I'd love to barbecue, but that's hard when you live with a herbivore." he sighed.

"I did eat lobster the other night. A burger won't kill me. But that doesn't mean I support the butchering of defenseless, innocent animals!" she defended.

"You never will." he muttered as he rolled off her and pulled himself off the bed.

"Put on some pants!" she yelled as she chased after him.

"Oh and you get to run around naked?" he stared at her chest. She glared and picked up one of his shirts lying around, pulling it over her head.

"Your turn." she smiled.

He smirked and stepped over to his backpack, rummaging through it until he found the shirt he was looking for. He pulled it over his head, and found some underwear and shorts. He grinned as he stood next to her.

I'M WITH STUPID -

Her jaw dropped and she shoved him. "Hey!"

He smiled. "At least you're not blonde."

She glared at him, smirking at the same time and went to go put on actual clothes. He shrugged and went to go prep their lunch.

He whistled as he mushed up some ground meat in a bowl, shaking in various spices and ingredients. Cuddy finally reemerged, smiling as she walked over. House looked down and gaped. She had on a tank top that also said "I'M WITH STUPID" on it. Their arrows faced opposite directions, so if the stood next to each other, their arrows pointed at the other.

"Oh God." House moaned. "Facebook picture!"

Cuddy giggled. "Epic!"

"I hope we're not going out in public anytime soon. Oh, and by the way, Wilson, Mike and I are going fishing tomorrow."

"Sure, just as long as you-wait, WHAT?" she glared with her hands on her hips.

"We can't fish?" he frowned.

"Wilson is covering for me at the hospital! So who is going to be in charge?"

"Cameron was volunteered."

She huffed. "Musical deans of medicines. My life is going to be hell when we get back."

"Whatever. I'll bring us back some dinners."

"You better. I expect a lovely meal tomorrow night."

"You betcha."

He made little balls and put them onto a plate to carry out to the grill.

"What are those?" Cuddy asked as she followed him outside.

"Balls of meat that I squished up." he smirked.

"Oh God." she winced.

"That's what she said!" he blurted and she smiled.

"You would make ball jokes." she rolled her eyes.

"The blue ones are the ones you gotta watch out for." he smiled and she smacked him.

"I don't think we have a problem with that..." she hummed sexily.

"Jeez woman, can I at least eat before you drag me off and have your nasty way with me?" he smiled as he bent down and kissed her.

"Maybe..." she trailed a finger down his back and squeezed his ass. He reached behind himself and pulled her hand away.

"You're not getting any if you don't let me eat." he warned playfully.

"Where is House and what have you done with him? He doesn't usually turn down sex!" she giggled.

"House is hungry and would prefer to have some energy to have said sex." he flattened the balls into burger shaped ovals and slapped them onto the hot grill, sizzling upon impact.

"That is some hot meat." Cuddy mumbled, not realizing what just rolled out of her mouth.

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" House yelled.

"Oh my God!" she groaned. "Will you stop it with that?"

"No." he smirked. "What do you want to do while the burgers cook?"

"How about a blowjob?" she grinned.

House's jaw dropped. "Am I hallucinating?"

"No you're not."

"Does that offer stand for after lunch?" he asked, walking towards her.

"No." she backed up as he kept coming towards her.

"Oh, come on!" he groaned.

"I did about 15 minutes ago." she smiled.

She was up against the house at this point, both the building and the person. He had her pinned against the wall.

"You know what I say to that?" he hummed.

"What?"

He leaned down and kissed her feverously, stunning her for a brief second so he could find the knob for the shower. He dragged her back a few inches so she was positioned under the shower head and right when he flicked the knob he pulled away and out of the stream. She screamed and veered out of it quickly.

"House!" she yelped loudly.

He was off to the side doubled over hysterical laughing.

"That was epic!" he chuckled.

"Now I'm wet!" she whined.

"That's what she said!" he said high pitched on the end of a breath before inhaling and shrieking with laughter again.

"Shut up!"

He coughed and took a few breaths before standing upright and wiping off his mouth.

"You know what?" he walked up to her.

"What?" she said, unpleased with him.

"I like wet girls." he growled and grabbed a wet breast. She gasped and brought her lips to his. He pinned her against the wall again, away from the shower. They grinded against each other until Cuddy smelled something odd.

"What's that smell?" she gasped between kisses.

"It's not me." he dug back into her mouth. She glanced over his shoulder and her eyes popped. She pulled away.

"The balls are burning!" she yelped.

"They sure are!" he grinded against her.

"No! Our lunch!" she moaned.

House turned around and saw the smoke coming out of the grill. He jumped towards it and opened it, smoke billowing out in his face. He coughed as it dissipated.

Their lunch was just a pile of burnt, crispy stench.

"I think burgers are out of the question." he chuckled. "You want some Cocoa Puffs?"

She giggled. "Sounds delicious."

He grabbed her hand and they walked in together, her face nuzzled against his neck and a grin on both their faces.

**LOL there you go. I'm such a geek...I'm watching the Scooby Doo movie and absolutely loving it. I just love it! And I watched Shrek before that...I love that too. I like the second one the best... Anyway, um, yeah. An update! And go read my other stories children! Also, there's gonna be this movie on Cartoon Network where this boy is half human and half dragon...his mom is human and his dad is a dragon. The one thought running through my head is how do you have sex with a dragon? LOL.**


	15. Messing Around

**What? She wrote a new chapter? Am I hallucinating? No, my bunnies, you're not. I felt like updating. My family got a laptop for Christmas, and I'm bored. I do apologize, I kind of went insane after the [H]. LOL. Not writing in such a long time finally got to my brain. :D**

**Enjoy :D**

"Cuddy!" House called from the sofa in the living room. He had been channel surfing and the Wizard of Oz had just started. It was still on the opening credits.

"Yeah?" her voice got louder as she came out from the bedroom, where she had been putting on pajamas after her shower.

"The Wizard of Oz legit just started. Want to watch it?"

"Dude!" she ran over and plopped down next to him.

"You know that the woman that played the Wicked Witch of the West used to be a kindergarten teacher?" he said randomly, his eyes still on the TV.

"That just seems so wrong. She's an evil bitch here, but loved people. Ironic."

"Yup."

They paused for a little bit to watch the movie.

"Dorothy!" House mocked Aunty Em.

Cuddy giggled.

"Poppies…poppies will make them sleep…" She screeched out with frightening accuracy. House snapped his head towards her and gaped.

"Holy crap, that was really good."

"Oh my God I didn't know that I could do that."

"Neither did I!"

They giggled as the movie progressed.

"What time are you men leaving for this little fishing extravaganza?" she asked.

"Shh! You're ruining the Lollypop Guild!" they stayed quiet.

A few minutes passed.

"Hey, did you know the lady that played Glinda was 54 years old when she was in this movie?" House said. Him and his movie facts.

"Seriously? She looks like 30. If I could only look that good when I'm 54."

He smiled. "You'll always look good, no matter how old you are."

"Aww!" She kissed him. "When you're not an ass you can be romantic."

"Oh shut up. And to answer your question, we'll probably be gone before you wake up. The ideal time to fish is really early in the morning."

She rose a brow. "You, of all people, are going to wake up at the crack of dawn?"

He turned towards her. "I can wake up early if what I'm waking up for is something pleasant. Work isn't pleasant. Therefore, I sleep."

"Uh huh. And what time are you going to be getting back?"

"I don't know. The boat comes back in at like one. But then we'll probably go get food or something. Probably late tomorrow afternoon."

"That's a long time."

"Not really, if you really think about it."

She sighed. "It is when we've been screwing each other senseless how many times a day."

"Good point…maybe tonight we can get it out of our systems…" he said suggestively.

She smiled. "Maybe."

"If I only had a heart…" he sang his reply as it happened on the movie at the same time.

"This part always disturbs me, the faces he makes when he sings. It makes you want to think that he's gay."

"You have the most random thoughts about things, you know that?"

"I can't help myself!" she whined.

"Oh, shush." He leant over and pressed a searing kiss to her lips. She moaned in approval. He took that as an okay to pull her onto his lap. She wriggled around until she was straddling him. He grunted.

Before he knew it, his shirt was ripped from his body and she was kissing his chest. He yanked off her nightgown (which was one of his shirts) and held a plump breast in each hand, rubbing his thumbs over the nipples. She gasped and pulled off his boxer shorts (the only pants he was wearing). She grinded herself on top of his rigid member, causing it to harden against her. He bent down and gently sucked at her neck. She moaned loudly.

"I want you." She growled.

"Have me." He replied.

She found his manhood and slammed down on top of it, screaming out.

"Oh God!"

"Lions and tigers and bears oh my!" the Wizard of Oz groupies were saying.

She rode him hard, her breasts jiggling and hips swiveling. He was thrusting up towards her.

"Lions and tigers and bears oh my!" they got louder on the TV. He reached down and found her clit. She moved faster, her breathing shallow. He gasped.

"Lions and tigers and bears oh my!" it became louder and faster (both House and Cuddy and the phrase on TV)

Cuddy screamed as she came, House right after her.

"Lions and tigers and bears—GROOOARRRRR!" the lion cut in right as the two went over the edge. Cuddy started laughing uncontrollably, and House was just in a post coital brain dead slump.

"What?" he panted.

"Oh my God!" she cried between fits of laughter. "The lions and tigers and bears part fit in with our sex and the lion roared right at the orgasm. It was hysterical!"

He grinned. "We're that good, apparently."

"I'll say."

They just lay there naked watching the rest of the movie. By the time it had ended, the two of them had dozed off. Cuddy woke up when she felt a chill rattle her whole body.

"House!" She hissed, trying to dislodge herself so she could put her clothes back on and go to bed.

"Hm?" he groaned in a half-asleep daze.

"Get up. I'm cold and I want to go to bed."

He was conscious enough to understand what she said and look down at her nipples. "I'll say."

"Oh shut up and move."

He slid himself from her body so she could get up. Once she was off the couch, he stood up and followed. He yawned loudly as he limped to the bathroom to pee. When he finished, he went to go join her in bed. She was already out cold on her side of the bed. He rolled in beside her and she spooned her back against his chest, sighing contently. He slung his arm over her belly and the two of them fell into a sweet, peaceful sleep.

[H] [H] [H] [H] [H]

House woke up to the sound of his phone vibrating. He let out one of those just-woke-up sighs and groaned as he hit the button to answer it.

"Let me in the damn house! I have to pee! I've been standing out here for the past 20 minutes waiting for you to pick up your phone so you could let me in!" Wilson yelled into the phone.

"Shut up! Cuddy is sleeping." He hissed. "I'm coming, I'm coming. Hold on."

He ended the call and chucked his phone onto the nightstand before finding his cane hooked over the doorknob and stumbling through the darkness to the door.

He opened it and opened his mouth to say something, but Wilson flew past him and straight into the bathroom.

"Go figure." He mumbled to himself as he heard the toilet flush.

Wilson gave a sigh of relief as he exited the bathroom. He took one look at House and immediately turned around, shielding his eyes. "Oh, my God!"

"…What…?"

"You're naked!" Wilson said as he bashed into the door molding of the bathroom, trying to get back inside and away from the nude dude in front of him.

"Oh crap!" House flung his hands across his crotch and retreated to the bedroom to get dressed. He threw on an old pair of shorts and a ratty shirt (no fish guts on the work attire) and reemerged, a lot more covered.

"You can come out now! My penis is out of view!" he whispered loudly, as to not disturb Cuddy. Wilson peeked out the bathroom door, and came out once he was satisfied House was sufficiently clothed.

"You ready?"

"Yeah." House finally had a chance to glance at a clock. It was 4 a.m.

"No, wait, I've gotta grab my phone from the bedroom."

Wilson sat on the sofa while he did that. He slid it into his pocket and walked around to Cuddy's side of the bed. He bent down and pecked her on the lips.

"I love you." He whispered before quietly closing the door and leaving with Wilson. By the time they got outside and grabbed the fishing pole in the yard, Michael had arrived.

"Hey!" House greeted and shook his hand. "This is Wilson." He nudged Wilson.

"You can call me James." Wilson eagerly shook his hand.

"Pleased to meet you." Mike smiled.

"Likewise."

"Alright men," cooed House, "Let's move out! Fishing away!"

They piled into Mike's car (he'd offered to drive, being he knew the area well) and took off towards Point Pleasant, where most of the fishing party boats were docked. It was going to be a fun day.

…..

Meanwhile, Cuddy was back in bed. She waited a few minutes after she heard the final noises of House and Wilson padding around the House and the click of the door before she erupted with laughter. She'd woken up when his phone had gone off and he answered it, and she had heard the whole thing that had gone on with House being ass-naked. Only him.

She lay there staring at the ceiling before she decided to get up. There was no way she'd be getting back to sleep after that. Ah, who the hell cares? She could take a nap later.

Cuddy got up and decided to go do some yoga in the middle of the living room. She threw on a sports bra and a pair of shorts and tied her hair into a messy ponytail before situating herself and popping in her handy yoga DVD that she took everywhere. She paused as she was stretching out on her mat; House would absolutely have died if he saw her doing yoga. She smirked to that thought.

About a half hour later, Cuddy was wincing as she finished up the last of the series. She hadn't done it in quite awhile, and her muscles protested to that effect. After she cleaned everything up, she decided to spend some quality time in the hot tub. She'd text House this, just to toy with him and be the cunning, evil woman that she was. Let the fun begin.

**Ok, people, so I decided to end this here. I've got an idea of where this will continue to, and I promise, you're all going to love it. I thought of just making a mega chapter, but then the thought of just making two and lengthening the story further appealed more to me, so there you go. A review would be nice!**


	16. Hot and Bothered

**OMFG!**

**I apologize for my copious usage of hiatus. Once Huddy hit the iceberg, finally sank, and I found out there will be no more Cuddy, I just lost all motivation to write. Speaking of TBPOE, I will be there for 2 weeks in a few days :D And I will have the laptop, but I am not sure if there will be internet, but we are trying. So I'll keep updating to cheer everyone up over this bull crap. I have Bones, which ended much happier, but the stupid season 6 hasn't appeared on Netflix, and I refuse to watch the premiere in September if I haven't watched that yet, so yeah. Okay. Oh, also, I have picked up an Addams Family obsession, so there will be some of those stories coming, some based on the movie, some from the show. **

**Have Fun :D Oh, and the text tag (more like sext tag :D) may be confusing, so I will clarify: the italicized is Cuddy, and the bold is House. Kay? Kay.**

**CHAPTER 16: HOT AND BOTHERED**

"So, do you like it down here?" Wilson was asking Mike as House was enjoying the entire backseat to himself.

"Oh, I love it. I could never get enough."

House's phone vibrated in his pocket. He fished it out and smiled when he saw that there was a message from Cuddy.

_i'm out in the hot tub all by myself :D_

He smirked.

**are you thinking of me?**

_a little too much…you know I'm naked?_

House's pants suddenly became tight. He gulped.

**you evil evil little woman…you just got me hard**

Cuddy gasped and moved to touch herself beneath the warm water. She groaned.

_I'm touching myself, but your penis does a better job._

House shifted in the backseat. He eyed Wilson and Mike, who were deeply engrossed in a conversation, oblivious of his actions behind them. He reached down and stroked himself through his shorts, biting back a moan.

**I wish it was your hand wrapped around my hard dick**

Cuddy gasped as she plunged a few fingers into herself, her hips undulating beneath the water. They were going to be up all night once he got back.

_*groans* HOUSE!_

House couldn't suppress the moan that made it out of his mouth. He quickly held his elbow in one hand and discreetly covered his crotch with the other just as Wilson snapped his head back.

"Everything alright back there?" He asked suspiciously.

"I hit my goddamned funny bone!" House hissed, shaking his arm out.

"Well, have fun with that." Wilson turned back around and he and Mike once again got lost in a conversation.

Cuddy was desperately awaiting a response from House. She was in text purgatory, and it was agony. She was slowly pleasuring herself, refusing to go over the edge. Finally, she got a message.

**cover was almost blown by none other than jimmy**

_you know, talking about Wilson does not turn me on_

House grinned when he saw that one, and hastily tapped a response.

**that makes two of us…but I'm still hard, you know**

Cuddy pressed into herself harder, letting a few grunts and groans slip. She was a bit prudish, being she was out in the open, and she was trying not to alert the whole neighborhood of her "activities".

_And I am finger fucking myself, naked out in the hottub…._

House gnashed his teeth, trying to adjust his erection so it wasn't so prominent. Yes, he did want Cuddy at the moment, but they started seeing docks, and he had to calm himself down. So, he thought about naked Wilson performing acts of homosexuality, and shuddered with disgust.

**as much as i would love our little thing here to go on, i have to go fish, but when I get back, I am gonna fuck you senseless, cuddles**

Cuddy saw that message and it sent her over the edge, the warm water adding to her pleasure. She still felt incredibly horny, but there was nothing she could sate it with except House.

…

"Ah, here we are." Mike pulled into a parking spot and the three men pulled themselves from the vehicle. House stretched out his leg, and grabbed one of the fishing poles.

They were going to fish on a charter boat, called the Gambler. Basically, they were going to be squeezed between a whole bunch of other men and/or women trying not to tangle their lines in hopes of reeling in a nice dinner.

"Nothing like the smell of chum." House commented, with a buoyant edge to his voice.

"That is what fishing is about, the smell of chum, and trying to catch more fish than the nitwit next to you." Mike added on.

House noticed that Wilson was starting to look more and more uncomfortable the closer they got to the boat.

"Something the matter, Jimmy?" House teased.

"I just hope I don't get seasick; I've never really been on a boat before."

House patted his back. "You'll survive, old chap."

The men boarded the boat and found a nice spot along the port side, almost but not quite near the bow. They planted their poles into the premade slots, marking their territory.

"We don't set sail for about another 20 minutes. Does anyone want to hit the galley?" Mike asked.

"Uh, yes!" House said. Wilson fidgeted uncomfortably.

"I don't want to bring forth the contents of my stomach three seconds after we start moving." He said.

"Wilson, you're an idiot. And a doctor. You should have taken a pill for seasickness before you came! Luckily, I have extras." House rummaged his bag and pulled out the bottle. Wilson grabbed it and downed two of the pills.

"Where did you get these from?" Wilson asked, a bit suspicious.

"I had them. Now come on, I'm hungry."

They walked inside to the little dining area. There was about 5 feet of edge around the boat of room for fishing, and then the rest was an inside area.

After ordering and paying the scruffy looking, dirty guy behind the galley, the guys found an empty booth. The tables were set up booth style, but they were only wood, and not all cushioned and fancy like in a restaurant. It was a boat, for crying out loud!

House wasted no time devouring his bacon and eggs. Wilson settled on a small stack of pancakes, and Mike had a muffin and some tea.

"For boat grub, this stuff is pretty good." House grumbled through the food in his mouth.

"I second that." Wilson said, stuffing a forkful of pancake into his mouth.

"I'm still caught up on how one can eat that much for breakfast. All we ate in England was maybe a scone or muffin and tea." Mike chuckled.

"We like food," House's low voice said.

As they continued eating their breakfast, a woman walked into the galley. She was smoking hot. All three of the men snapped their heads in her direction when they got a waft of perfume way too feminine for a fishing boat.

House, who was completely unfazed, turned around and resumed his food. Mike stared at her for a moment before doing the same. Wilson, however, had to wipe the drool from his mouth.

She was clad in short khaki shorts, and wore a tight, faded blue t-shirt that was clearly too small. Whenever she moved, the hem would inch up and reveal her tanned, muscular belly. She had blonde hair that was hidden beneath an old Yankee's hat, and her eyes were blue like the ocean. Her face was slightly red from the sun, but it made her look all the more adorable.

"Jimmy, close your mouth and stop looking like an idiot," House said, snapping Wilson from his reverie. But damn, she was sizzlin'. Not House's type, though. He had his Cuddy.

The woman caught the table of men in her vision and she beamed a toothy smile, grabbing the bottle of water she bought and heading over to them.

"Well howdy!" she exclaimed.

**I have to leave it here, because I need some intake from you guys. At first, I was going to make her southern, but then I reread her description and wanted her to just have a normal American accent, and now I can't decide. So which one, guys? And I apologize, there wasn't much Cuddy in this one, I'll be sure to put her in the next one :D**

**Reviews, please!**


	17. A Fishy Surprise

**HELLO!**

**I'm going to force myself to finish this story. I lost motivation when House ended and Huddy split up, but another story has inspired me. I now have motivation to finish it. Well, that is until I start college :D. Hopefully, my Bio major will help with my knowledge of sciency stuff. I'll be writing more stories, don't worry :D And, I've got my own laptop. Even better! And less excuses for me to not write.**

**I've also got a nice juicy lemon that includes Cuddy and the massage chair. Someone gave my family one that you hook onto another chair, and the damn thing makes your whole body shake. I enjoyed it ;P.**

**Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 17: A FISHY SURPRISE**

Wilson had to physically force his mouth shut so he wouldn't drool. House was smirking behind his orange juice.

"H-hello..." Wilson stuttered.

"What's your name, sweetums?"

Wilson's mouth dried up instantly. House chose this as his moment to chime in.

"His name is Jimmy. I'm Greg, and that is Michael."

"Oooh! I love me a Jimmy! My name's Jessie Jane."

"So you're southern, right?" Wilson managed to find his voice, blushing.

"Yes siree! I'm from the humble state of Georgia."

"Well, then I guess I don't have to ask you why you're fishing. You've probably been doing it your whole life."

"Yup." She bubbled with energy. "My pa and my brother and I go out in the swamp and we go a fishin' for catfish. Boy, ain't that a good time."

"I wouldn't know. I'm a doctor."

"A doctor! Ain't that something. What kind of doctor? I hear they got different types."

House and Mike grew bored watching the two lovebirds tweet back and forth. They threw out their trash and headed back on deck to secure their fishing spot.

"Is James married?" Mike asked out of curiosity.

"Not currently. He's been divorced like 4 different times. Bad luck I guess."

"What a pity. He's such a nice fellow."

"Yeah. He's too busy for his wives, or he can't keep it in his pants. That's usually one of the reasons he gets divorced."

Wilson and Jessie wandered out on deck.

"Jessie's gonna fish with us, if that's alright." Wilson announced.

"No problemo." House cooed.

The quartet sat down on the benches that bordered the wall outside the galley, waiting for the rest of the people to board and take off to a decent fishing area.

...

Cuddy decided to spend some "Lisa time" on the beach by herself. She put on her bathing suit after exiting the hot tub and packed a bag of goodies before she took off. It would be nice to not worry about House, but she did miss him.

She flashed her beach badge. She smirked, thinking about how she almost felt like a cop. She'd make a sexy cop, don't you think? And maybe, she could get partnered up with that hot, delicious male specimen on CSI. But then, she'd have to be a CSI. That always seemed interesting, too.

Cuddy set up her beach chair and took out a drink that she had mixed and hid in a water bottle, being that alcohol was not allowed on the beach (well, not unless you hid it in a water bottle). It was some Malibu rum mixed with pineapple and cranberry juice. It was a perfect beach drink.

She sprayed on some tanning oil, sipped her drink, and lay in the sun like a lizard. God, this was the life. Maybe, she could return to Princeton with a modicum of a tan to convey the message that yes, the dean of medicine did go on vacation, thank you very much.

_a few hours later..._

"Hi there." A male voice said over the roar of the waves crashing against the shore.

Cuddy slid her sunglasses onto her head and cracked open an eye. "Hello."

The man was middle aged, balding, and a bit chubby. He was wearing a speedo. She mentally vomited.

"What's a cutie like you doing on the beach all by yourself?" he drawled, his moobs jiggling just a tad bit. Yuck!

"Attempting to relax and get a tan." She lowered her glasses back onto her face in attempts to make him go the hell away.

"I could help you with that," he said suggestively.

"You could, but I'm already taken," she stated matter-of-factly.

"I don't see anyone else here. There's no ring on your finger."

She took the glasses back off and looked at him, her dean mode turning on.

"Left it home. Didn't want it all sandy. And, he would have been here, but he's fishing with his buddies. So, if you would excuse me, I am trying to enjoy my alone time."

"Fine." he growled, and took off. Cuddy felt a tad bit insecure, but once House got back, she'd be fine. She'd had enough beach today, anyway.

...

She finally got back, and now that she was showered, she decided to go and enjoy some quality Cuddy time on the massage chair. She sat down, and picked up the remote, unsure of what button turned the damn thing on. So, she just hit one.

She hissed, as her entire body vibrated.

"Wow." she said, her voice sounding like she was talking through a fan. She pressed another button, and the chair just vibrated solidly. She hitched up the intensity, and groaned. If her back felt that good, what would happen if she flipped over?

She reclined back, and flipped over. She moaned when the vibrations touched her breasts. This chair was like a giant vibrator.

She wriggled about, and when her core touched the chair, she cried out. Holy shit, that felt good. Her hips surged into the chair, and she dragged her chest all over as the sensations overtook her body. Her hips moved faster as she drew closer to her release. She felt like she was just about to sneeze.

"Oh, God!" she screamed as she shuddered in ecstasy. She slumped against the chair and turned off the buzzing. Her phone ringing brought her out of her post orgasmic haze.

"Hello?"

"Hi sweetcakes!" House said happily.

"Oh my God, you will not believe what just happened." Cuddy said. _And I don't mean my fun on the massage chair._

"We have two keepers so far. Hopefully, there will be some more so we can have a half-assed decent dinner."

"Wow! So, I was on the beach, and this total worm was trying to hit on me."

"What?!" House almost yelled.

"Don't worry. I politely informed him that I was taken. I may have insinuated that we were married, but it worked. He's gone. And now, I'm not going anywhere without you because frankly, that was a little bit creepy."

"That's my girl." House said, meaning every word.

"How long until you get back?" Cuddy whined.

"Another two hours, at least."

She growled. "Well, it looks like I'll be using more of this massage chair. It works fantastic, by the way."

House felt something twitching in his pants. "I'm gonna fuck your brains out when I get back. That's a promise."

"You better." Cuddy said huskily.

"Toodles." House said, and hung up.

He turned around, and Wilson, Jessie, and Mike were staring at him flabbergasted.

"What are you looking at? Fish, god dammit!"

**And there you have it. This is one of my longer ones, I think. Will Jimmy have a new love in his life? Stay tuned! And that drink I mentioned, by the way, tastes fantastic. Not that I drink underage or anything :D.**

**FEED THE REVIEW MONSTER! RAWR!**


	18. Dinner Time

**Hola!**

**Just keeping up my end of the bargain with updating at a more reasonable pace. I want to end this at 20 chapters, but I haven't a freaking clue how to end it. I'll think of something. You never know what will happen.**

**Enjoy.**

**SMUT WARNING. There is some. XD**

**CHAPTER 18: DINNER TIME**

"Holy shit!" House screamed as he fought with his fishing pole. Something large was on the other end of it, and he was wrestling with the thing to get it out of the water.

"Fish on!" somebody yelled, which got a mate over with a net.

House reeled the line in and peered over the edge of the boat. His eyeballs rolled out of his skull.

"Holy mother of God."

The mate scooped up the fish entangled with the hook at the end of the pole. It was a fluke, about 30 inches.

"Well, how about that? That's one big momma." Jessie said.

"I'll say," said the mate. "That's the biggest fish on board."

This had been the last drop before the boat would head back to dock. On party boats like these, the people on board would contribute a few dollars into a pool for the biggest fish. Whoever caught the biggest fish wins all the money. In this case, it was House.

"Woohoo!" House said.

"Nice job, buddy!" Wilson clapped a hand onto his friend's shoulder.

The whistle blew, signaling that everyone had to reel in so the boat could move.

"Does anyone know how to cook it?" House asked the group.

"I make great fish." Mike said.

"You wouldn't mind making dinner?" Wilson asked him.

"Oh, no. It would be my pleasure."

Wilson turned towards Jessie. "Care to join us?"

Her eyes lit up. "Gosh, I'd love to!"

"Alright guys. We'll meet up at my place afterwards?" Mike stated.

"Sounds like a plan." House chirped in. "I just have to get Cuddy first."

...

Cuddy was sprawled haphazardly across the sofa, napping away happily. She'd absently flipped on the TV and had fallen asleep halfway through Tangled. Hey, she was female, and she would watch anything that had to do with romance or princesses.

House came into the room, and grinned at her.

"Honey, I'm home!" he announced happily.

She opened her eyes, and they darkened with arousal almost instantly. After yawning and collecting her various limbs that were strewn about, she stood up, and walked right into his arms, pressing her lips against his in a steamy kiss.

"I missed you." She whispered before licking the shell of his ear.

"Hate to burst your sexual bubble, but we are expected at Mike's house for dinner." He whispered before taking her lips again.

"Mmmm...we can't just stay here..." she snuck her hands under his shirt, raking her nails on his sweaty chest "...and have fun all day?"

He closed his eyes, feeling himself go hard. "I'd love to, but I won 300 bucks on the pool because I caught the biggest fish, which I would like to enjoy, by the way."

Her hands slipped unter the waistband of his shorts and stroked him. "How about a quickie?"

"Uh, in case you aren't aware, Wilson is there too, and it will be suspicious if it takes us 9 years to mosey on over there." he hissed.

"You're filthy. Why don't we take a shower? Seems like a legit excuse to me."

He groaned as he surged into her hand. "You win. It's gotta be quick though."

Cuddy dragged him into the bathroom, stripping both of them of all clothing, and she then managed to shove both of them into the tiny shower cubicle once again. House managed to turn the knob for the shower while his face was currently in Cuddy's mouth, and they both squealed and yelped when cold water hit them.

"Ugh!" Cuddy felt her nipples pucker at the cold rivulets of water cascading down her body.

After much cursing and fumbling with the knob, the water finally began to warm up. Cuddy was pushed against the wall as House entered her swiftly.

"Oh God, I missed that." She met him thrust for thrust until they both spilled over the edge, panting through the steam that had accumulated.

...

The two finally managed to dress themselves and walk over to Mike's within a decent time frame. They heard muffled laughter coming from inside.

"That was NOT funny!" Wilson whined from the floor, where he'd slipped playing charades.

"You're sure looked like a dying squirrel." Jessie giggled.

Everyone looked towards House and Cuddy as they entered.

"Gee, it's about time." Mike said. Loann was grinning next to him.

"Cuddy insisted that I take a shower because I was gross." He complained.

"It must have been some shower." Jessie snickered, noting Cuddy's damp hair.

"Jessie, this is my..." House fumbled, trying to find the proper title for Cuddy. She nudged him, signaling it was okay to say what he was going to say "...girlfriend, Lisa Cuddy."

Wilson smirked. It was about damn time!

"Pleased to meet y'all." Jessie volunteered a hand, and Cuddy accepted it gracefully. "I'm Jessie. Jimmy over there invited me along. We met on the boat."

"That's great! Mmm, something smells fantastic." Cuddy sniffed the air.

"That would be Michael's fish." Loann cut in. "He's a fantastic chef."

"So.." House changed the subject. "What exactly was Jimmy trying to be? A drunken idiot?"

**Okay! Phew. I know it's a little short, but who cares. I updated. And I know I said I had no idea how to end it, but 20 seconds after I typed that, it all came to me.**

**Reviews and likeys, please!**


End file.
